


銀盤子

by TigerLily555



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 50,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 之前看到的柯王子文似乎總是沉重了點。我這篇文裡的，是已經反叛過的柯蒂斯，和已經被監禁過的王子。我想要寫他們之後相識會發生什麼事情，會是比較輕鬆的步調。這篇文裡的地方大多是捏造的。議會的運作和王室的制度我參考了英國，然後做簡化和修改。歡迎大家給我建議和指教，希望你們喜歡。





	1. Chapter 1

 

柯蒂斯一口氣喝完面前那杯一品脫的啤酒。這是他踏進這家酒吧之後仰頭喝盡的第三杯啤酒了，而他也才剛進來十五分鐘而已。他知道灌酒不能解決他的問題，但至少能讓額頭上那個傷口比較不那麼痛。當他的助理兼好友艾德加拿沾著消毒藥水的棉花幫他清洗傷口時他發出嘶嘶的聲音。

「你的王子可真愛你。」艾德加粗魯地用棉花在柯蒂斯額頭上搓來搓去。柯蒂斯拿著空酒杯朝酒保晃了晃，酒保幫他把杯子注滿。

雖然當傑克把那個堅固得不可思議的威士忌酒杯往柯蒂斯扔的時候，柯蒂斯一點也感受不到傑克的愛，但他還是很想為傑克辯護幾句，「他只是......心情不好。」

「我知道你的問題是什麼，你這叫暈船。」艾德加擺出老大哥的樣子，試圖拯救執迷不悟的老闆。「如果是老船長，就算海浪再怎麼大，也知道該怎麼開船，怎麼讓自己適應晃動，這船再怎麼搖他也像站在陸地上。可是像你這種的，搖兩下就暈了，所以現在在這裡吐得連自己叫什麼名字都不記得。你知道該怎麼解決嗎？下船！」

柯蒂斯不是沒有想過。他不知道傑克到底看上他什麼。他不是貴族，只是北方工業區一個煤礦工人的兒子。他也不是什麼大企業家，只是一個菜鳥國會議員，在議會上站在最後一排，連椅子都沒得坐。就算不提國王的獨子、未來的王位繼承人的身分，傑克也可以憑他美麗明亮的大眼睛得到他想要的任何人──如果他敢的話。他卻偏偏看上他。傑克心情好的時候像是全身都沾了蜜裹上糖一樣，甜美迷人，柯蒂斯要得再多都不夠。傑克心情不好的時候，嗯，就像現在這樣。

柯蒂斯解決他的第四杯啤酒。「不行，我做不到。」

「為什麼？你有什麼把柄握在他的手上？」艾德加問。

柯蒂斯重重把空酒杯放在桌上，「我愛他！好嗎？他很煩！很貪心！什麼都想要！可是我還是愛他！該死！」

艾德加發出「嘖」的一聲之後把OK蹦隨便貼在柯蒂斯的傷口上。艾德加是被柯蒂斯用一通電話從電視新聞前拖出來的，當他在酒吧門口看見額頭流著血一臉狼狽的柯蒂斯時只是搖了搖頭，然後就到藥局去買了些簡單的藥品。這種事他看得太多遍了，就算下次柯蒂斯只穿條內褲出現在他面前，他也不會感到驚訝。艾德加朝酒保比了個手勢，為他們兩個再各點一杯啤酒，「喔，原來是你的心被他握在手上啊。你確定他不會把你的心丟在地上踩一踩，再踢到臭水溝裡去嗎？」

就算有艾德加的幫助，柯蒂斯覺得自己最後能順利走回家還真是一個奇蹟，他的腦子就像是泡在酒精裡一樣。他好不容易把鑰匙插進鑰匙口裡轉動，推開家門時發現傑克沒有走，他拿來攻擊柯蒂斯的──完整的，連條裂縫都沒有的──威士忌酒杯也還躺在地板上。傑克蜷縮在一張高背單人沙發椅上，那張椅子是柯蒂斯特地為傑克買的，因為傑克老是抱怨他的沙發椅不好坐。柯蒂斯本能地想將整組椅子都換掉，但他還是拿出毅力抵抗想要滿足傑克所有要求的渴望，所以只買了一張相當昂貴但總算配得起王子身分的沙發椅。柯蒂斯已經為傑克換掉公寓裡好幾樣家具了，他不想把他寵壞，儘管他知道自己最後都會投降，但沙發是他最後的底線。傑克的椅子高傲地坐落在客廳的中心，和柯蒂斯公寓裡原本的家具相比之下非常格格不入，但傑克喜歡。有鑑於他們倆在這張椅子上有過幾次不符合原使用方式的活動，而它依然屹立不搖，沒有斷腿或是垮掉，柯蒂斯也喜歡這張椅子。

傑克沒有開燈，公寓裡黑漆漆的，唯一的光來自窗外的路燈和招牌燈。柯蒂斯走近他，看到他把腳縮在椅子上，臉埋在手掌裡。明明他只比柯蒂斯矮一點點，但現在的他看起來好小，好脆弱，像是一碰就會碎掉。他抬起頭來看著柯蒂斯。他沒有哭，傑克從來不哭，即使在他該哭的時候，柯蒂斯也看到他把在眼眶打轉的眼淚硬生生逼回去。可是他的表情是那麼哀傷，那麼美，美得讓柯蒂斯心都痛了。他那麼委屈，彷彿被趕出自己的公寓，腦袋被砸了一個洞的是他而不是柯蒂斯一樣。

傑克朝他伸出一隻手。他的手太蒼白了，就和他的臉一樣，在黑暗中幾乎像在發亮。「柯蒂斯，我一無所有。」

柯蒂斯應該要拍掉他的手，把他踢出去的。這一點也不難，養尊處優的小王子和他相比之下根本弱不經風。他是自工業區骯髒和泥濘的土地出生，從街頭獲得養分，在拳頭和怒吼之下長大。而在王宮裡綻放，以錦衣玉食餵養，僅僅當過兩年後勤兵的傑克根本無法與其抗衡。當年柯蒂斯可是在街頭領導指揮過罷工和抗議遊行的人，面對拿著警棍威脅要把他們揍成爛泥的警察也不曾害怕。可是當他面對傑克的時候竟然毫無力量。他只想屈服，就算傑克要把他的心踩在地上再踢到臭水溝裡去，他也會把心撿起來，放在配得上傑克尊貴身分的銀盤上，再獻給他。柯蒂斯握住傑克的手，把他拉起來，攔腰抱起。傑克摟住他的脖子，靠在他的胸口。

柯蒂斯親吻他的額頭，抱著他往臥房的方向走去。「你永遠都會有我，傑克，我永遠都是你的。」

******

柯蒂斯第一次看到傑克就和世界上的其他人一樣，是透過電視畫面。傑克‧班傑明是基利波王國的王子，塞拉斯國王和羅絲王后的兒子，而他還有一個姊姊蜜雪兒公主。傑克從小就在鎂光燈和眾人的注視之下長大，柯蒂斯記得他看過傑克上小學、上中學、上大學，還有服兵役的新聞。他跟在其他的王室成員身邊，微笑，揮手，看起來高貴優雅，完全符合一位王子的形象，在許多基利波少女的幻想中扮演夢中情人的角色。不過從一年開始前不知道為什麼，可能是腦子裡有個螺絲鬆了，他開始變了。傑克攻占媒體版面的新聞不再是公益活動，而是派對花邊，他端著酒杯摟著美女的照片是八卦小報的頭版，揮霍無度的消費行為讓他成為許多名牌商店的最愛。沒人知道他怎麼了，但他為反對王室存在的人豎起一個容易攻擊的靶子。

柯蒂斯第一次真正見到傑克是在兩年前。當時他才剛跌破一堆人的眼鏡，當選國會議員幾週而已。在一個微冷的星期二早晨，他隨著新上任的首相吉利安到王宮去晉見國王，向國王進行工作報告。儘管當今國王沒有實質的政治權力，真正管理國家的是內閣政府和國會，國王仍然是名義上的統治者，每一項法案需要經過他的簽名才能正式生效，每周二的首相工作報告也是一直以來的慣例。柯蒂斯所屬的藍博黨不喜歡王室，他們還是得遵守這項規定，聽取國王的國是建議，然後在離開王宮之後就將一切拋在車外。

「你知道我為什麼要帶你進宮嗎？」在平緩前進的車裡吉利安對柯蒂斯說，「我總是帶著新的國會議員進宮，我要你們習慣王宮這個地方，這樣哪一天你們得和他們交手的時候就不會被嚇到。他們很擅長這個，用一大堆繁文縟節和複雜的慣例讓大家覺得他們很特別，覺得他們高我們一等。他們沒有，不管是班傑明家族或是其他的王室成員都和我們一樣，是基利波王國的子民。總有一天基利波不再需要王室，它會是一個真正的共和國。」

藍博黨的人對於王室的態度要不是討厭，就是非常討厭。這些年來他們一直提議廢除王室，但人民並不這樣想。他們喜歡有王室的存在，那象徵著基利波久遠的歷史和美麗的文化發展。人們喜歡看著國王和王后帶領王子與公主站在有著數百年歷史的王宮露臺上向人民揮手致意，當年國王大婚的華麗婚禮畫面至今仍然存在人們的記憶裡，而最近一場完全不輸當年的婚禮才剛舉行過。蜜雪兒公主下嫁農村出生的軍人大衛，在群眾的歡呼聲和歡喜的音樂中載著公主與駙馬的馬車沿著主要道路遊行。他們看起來很幸福也很登對，是個振奮人心的場面，讓人覺得一介平民成為王室成員冠上親王或王妃封號的夢想是有可能實現的。

人們現在把希望聚焦在傑克身上。不過傑克，現在的狀況一言難盡。

「人們喜歡王室。」柯蒂斯說。

他知道王室的確很花錢，當人民必須因為政府財政吃緊刪減預算和福利而節儉度日時，納稅人的錢卻必須拿去供養不事生產的王室，這的確讓人不滿。但他對王室的感覺沒有那麼壞，畢竟他們真的為這個國家提供很多其他有價值的東西。在沒有看到財政部的報告之前，柯蒂斯根本想不到一個公主的婚禮能為基利波帶來這樣龐大金額的收入。

「人們喜歡王室，沒錯，這就是他們還繼續存在的原因。」吉利安笑了笑，「而且他們確實能為基利波賺進很多錢。但至少我們能逼他們繳點稅吧，或是節省開支之類的。他們真的需要這麽多僕人嗎？」

到了王宮之後，柯蒂斯沒有見到國王，國王只和首相見面，他得在外頭等著。他們讓他坐在會客室外等候區的一張椅子上，金色的坐墊上繡著精細的圖樣，椅子的把手刻著繁複的雕花。柯蒂斯總算知道吉利安要他習慣王宮是什麼意思，因為從他踏上王宮台階的那一瞬間他就開始為這棟建築的雄偉和精美而讚嘆著。即使只是這一塊地方，鋪在地上的地毯，掛在牆上的畫，長桌子，擺在一旁的櫃子和上頭的花瓶，和這張椅子，都一再地提醒他，這裡是個和外頭截然不同的世界。這是個本應存在於童話故事與幻想裡的世界，由多年來人們對於美與文化的追求堆砌而成的藝術殿堂。他坐的椅子可能是古董，某位出現在歷史課本裡的君王或許還坐過，他們行過他腳下的地毯，推開他眼前那扇象牙白的門。這和柯蒂斯出生長大的那間屋子比起來簡直是天壤之別。他感覺自己像是坐在博物館裡一樣，而以王宮的歷史來看，這裡面的東西也和博物館的館藏沒有兩樣。

在很多年前，柯蒂斯絕對無法想像自己坐在這裡。當他和數百名憤怒的工人在赫克郡的街頭和警察大打出手，或是躺在工廠大門口抗議老闆苛扣他們的加班費的時候，無法想像自己會有這樣的一天。穿著合身的訂製西裝，還有一雙要花掉他過去一個禮拜薪水的鞋子，坐在王宮裡，等著或許可以面見國王。對他來說，國王和王宮本來應該存在於電視上的。一切都是因為吉利安喜歡他。他到警察局去保他出來，說他知道柯蒂斯有潛力可以做不只在街頭抗議的事情。他說他有組織和領導的能力，要他去讀書，「知識才是真正的力量。」他這麽說。他說權力可以讓他做出比對老闆的豪華轎車扔雞蛋還要多更多的事情，讓他去改善他所痛恨的剝削與壓迫。柯蒂斯聽他的話，去讀書，跟著藍博黨的基層幹部從頭學起他想學習的一切。他知道他的家鄉需要什麼，工作機會，更乾淨的空氣和水，合理的薪資，不再被企業老闆們吃掉的加班費和退休金。在街頭帶領大家抗爭的經驗不僅為他打好從政的基礎，還帶來很多選票。當選之後他自己是最意外的人，赫克郡的人卻覺得自己人終於站起來了，工人之子也有打進首都夏伊洛，踏入國會殿堂的一天。而現在，他更站在王宮裡。他已經不在的父母會為他感到驕傲的。

當然，選舉完了之後不是結束，而是開始。他還有很多路要走的。就算黨內的造型師和公關不斷勸他把落腮鬍剃掉，他也不願意。他還是當年那個柯蒂斯‧艾佛瑞特，他要提醒自己別忘了這點，也別忘了他最初到夏伊洛是為了什麼。

首相的工作報告拖了一段時間，久得讓柯蒂斯都有點不耐煩了，原先安靜站在一旁待命的國王助理也忍不住頻頻看錶。一扇門被打開，不是國王的會客室，而是另外一扇門，一個穿著睡袍的男子走出來。這裡是王宮，而這個人卻穿著睡袍走來走去彷彿這裡是他家一樣。等那個人走過來之後他才發現，這裡確實是他的家。那是傑克，腳上踩著繡有一個大大的B的拖鞋。

傑克走到他面前之後停下來，柯蒂斯很快站起來。「殿下。」

「你是？」即使穿著睡袍，傑克看起來仍然那麼優雅，只是眼睛有點腫。他看著柯蒂斯的樣子讓柯蒂斯有些緊張。

「我的名字是柯蒂斯‧艾佛瑞特，我是國會議員，陪首相到王宮來向國王做工作報告的。」柯蒂斯努力彬彬有禮地說話，希望自己的赫克口音不要讓他聽起來很粗魯。

「工作報告？」傑克輕笑，柯蒂斯覺得自己像是被捏了一下。「反正你們也不會聽他的建議，為什麼還要來浪費時間呢？」

柯蒂斯忍不住笑了出來，然後很快閉上嘴，因為他意識到自己還在王宮裡，而跟他說話的人是王子。

傑克用一種不易察覺的方式打量著他，「以一個議員來說你很年輕。」

「年紀不算什麼，我只想為人們做點事。」

傑克勾起一邊的嘴角，「閣下不只年輕，還挺有抱負的。」

柯蒂斯還想說點什麼回應他的時候，國王會客室的門終於打開了，吉利安氣呼呼地走出來之後很快又關上。他敲著手上的記事本，「那個該死的老王八蛋！」

柯蒂斯看看他再看看傑克，吉利安才發現傑克在這裡。他有些尷尬地站直了身體，「殿下，我很抱歉，剛剛我......」

傑克笑了，像花朵盛開在初春的早晨，「別緊張，我和你有同樣的感覺。」

吉利安愣住了，沒料到傑克這麽說。柯蒂斯再一次非常不合禮儀地大笑出來，等著帶他們出去的國王助理瞪著他們。

「首相大人，議員閣下。」傑克說。然後他就踩著輕巧的腳步，消失在另一扇門後。

******

柯蒂斯第二次見到傑克是在國王的宴會上。他為了慶祝新內閣和國會的成立，邀請總共五百三十七位國會議員到王宮用餐。柯蒂斯是資歷最淺的議員，坐在離國王遠遠的角落。國王的兩旁坐著他的家人，還有藍博黨與吉榮黨兩黨領袖。吉榮黨有許多黨員出身自貴族世家，封有爵位，或者家財萬貫。他們是一群保守、頑固，在柯蒂斯看來還有些冷酷的人，就和他們的領袖威佛一樣。他們更注重的是利益，並不在乎公平。這次他們在大選裡輸給藍博黨，但仍是國會的第二大黨。兩黨每天在議會裡吵來吵去，已經吵了一百多年了。現在吉利安和威佛坐在國王的兩側，談笑風生，舉杯相碰。

柯蒂斯很謹慎地跟眼前精緻──而且量少到他想等一下離開之後得繞去麥當勞點個大麥克套餐──的菜餚搏鬥，希望自己惡補的餐桌禮儀能發揮一點作用，讓他看起來不要那麼像北方來的鄉巴佬。他看到傑克，正在安靜地用餐，沒有跟任何人說話，也沒有看任何人。他今天不穿睡袍了，而是一身西裝，頭髮梳得一絲不苟，纖細的手指握著刀叉。

他看起來很寂寞，柯蒂斯想。事實上，在沒有見過傑克之前，柯蒂斯就這樣認為了。他看著雜誌和八卦網站照片裡的傑克，雖然在狂歡，但他的眼睛裡沒有快樂的神情。泡在派對裡對他來說並不是一件愉快的事。和周遭的喧鬧相比，他的身影讓柯蒂斯覺得他很寂寞。儘管他身上還靠著兩個金髮辣妹。

「有錢，長得帥，又有把不完的妹。」艾德加聽到他說的話之後看柯蒂斯的樣子像在看一個傻瓜，「我也想這麼寂寞。」

傑克切下一小塊牛肉，用叉子送進嘴裡，慢慢咀嚼，然後拿起面前的酒杯輕嘗一口。柯蒂斯覺得傑克大概是他見過吃東西最好看的人了，會有很多人願意付錢在網路上看他吃東西的。

看起來心情很不錯的國王恭賀了各位議員的當選，還有新國會的誕生。他說了一些讚美詞，希望以後和新科議員們一起為了基利波的人民努力。撇開柯蒂斯對王室的觀感，他都不喜歡國王。塞拉斯太嚴肅，甚至有些陰沉。他的笑容一點也不親切，像是在鏡子前練習過無數次好讓自己在該笑的時候能準確地拉扯出一個親民的角度，他精準的用詞和語氣裡沒有誠意和真心。相較之下，羅絲王后好多了，但她淡淡的笑和太過完美的舉止也讓人有些距離。唯一可親的是公主，她是王室成員裡聲望最高的。蜜雪兒很親切，熱衷於慈善活動，也很願意和民眾打成一片，如今又和身分與她相差許多的平民結婚。即使是藍博黨裡最激進的倒王派也不討厭她。

傑克呢？他有張精雕細琢的臉，迷濛的大眼睛，紅潤得像是擦了口紅的唇。他曾經自律自愛，如今卻肆意放縱。他有飛揚跋扈的那一面，也有像現在這樣的落寞神情。傑克是個謎。

國王向議員們介紹自己的家人，在介紹到蜜雪兒和大衛時，得意地向現場的議員們宣布，班傑明家族即將迎來新的成員。「新的希望！」塞拉斯帶領大家為即將成為父母的公主和駙馬鼓掌。他們笑得很開心，大衛似乎很不好意思的樣子。他自從娶了公主，就很常出現在媒體上，但看起來總是很彆扭，似乎無法適應這樣的生活。他在蜜雪兒被喜悅照亮的臉龐上親了一下。

接下來他們就繼續用餐了。塞拉斯沒有介紹傑克，彷彿他不曾有過這個兒子。

「看來傳聞是真的。」坐在柯蒂斯身邊的議員布朗說，「塞拉斯和傑克不合。」

「以傑克這一年的表現來說，這也不奇怪。」另一個同桌的議員科邦說。

「下個月法國總理來訪，聽說會讓蜜雪兒和大衛去接待。」布朗壓低聲音，「傑克接下來完全沒有公開行程。」

「或許塞拉斯會禁足他，把他關在席羅塔上。」

「席羅塔裡幾百年來死了多少王公貴族，不差這一個。」

柯蒂斯對他們的談話感到不悅。這對傑克來說是難堪的時刻，他們不該拿來開這樣惡劣的玩笑。傑克看起來像是什麼事情都沒有發生一樣，吃他的牛排，喝他的酒，拿起餐巾在嘴邊點了兩下，王后看著他卻沒有說話。

用餐過後，大家拿著酒杯移駕到戶外的草地上，看王宮花園百花齊放的美景。柯蒂斯在人群裡擠來擠去的，和這個人點頭打招呼，和那個人閒聊兩句。他最後在二樓的露臺邊找到獨自一人的傑克。王子望著遠方的樹林，一動也不動。柯蒂斯走到他身邊時才轉過頭來看他。

「柯蒂斯‧艾佛瑞特。」傑克說，他看起來有些意外。柯蒂斯覺得自己的名字從他的嘴裡念出來就像音符般在他舌間跳躍。

「殿下。」

「你喜歡你看到的嗎？」傑克問。

「關於什麼？」

「我被自己的父親公開羞辱。」傑克的眼眶一瞬間紅了，他別過頭去，眨眨眼，繼續望著樹林。

柯蒂斯很想擁抱他，如果不是底下有幾百個喋喋不休的人在他大概真的會這麼做。他不在乎他是不是王子，只知道他受傷了，傷得很深，而傷害他的人是他的父親。「我認為你地父親是混球。」

傑克一臉不敢置信地轉過來，「閣下，他是你的國王。」

「而他是你的父親。」柯蒂斯開始緊張自己是不是說錯話了。父親和兒子有時候會傷害彼此，這點他很清楚，他自己也很有經驗了，而且他父親當年用的是拳頭，那可痛多了。但父子終歸是父子，始終是一家人。

傑克微笑，就和那天在王宮裡聽到吉利安的抱怨一樣。如果罵國王可以讓他露出那樣的笑容柯蒂斯願意天天罵給他聽，還不重複。傑克的表情柔和了下來，「他並不總是如此。」

柯蒂斯點點頭，「是的，當然了。我願意相信他平常是個和藹可親的慈父，在你睡前為你讀故事書，帶你去遊樂園的時候讓你騎在他的肩上。」

傑克靜靜地望著他，然後說，「我在騙誰呢？你說的沒錯，他是個混球。」傑克在最後一句話模仿了柯蒂斯的口音。

他們看著彼此然後笑了。或許柯蒂斯──決不會是傑克，他的笑聲聽在柯蒂斯耳裡輕盈得像是敲在水晶杯上──笑得太大聲了點，底下有兩個人抬起頭來看他們。傑克收起笑容，擺出平常參加宗教儀式或國家大典那種嚴謹冷漠的樣子，換句話說，王子的樣子。「你該走了，議員閣下。讓人看到你跟我在一起會敗壞你的名聲的。」

「我拿石頭扔過警察，還拿木棍打警馬的腳。」柯蒂斯一點也不想走。「你覺得我在那些人的眼裡的名聲是什麼？」

傑克忍住笑，「打警馬真是不可饒恕，牠們是很美麗的動物。」傑克看著他輕聲說，「走吧。」

柯蒂斯走下去的時候用盡全力控制自己不要回頭看。他踩在草地上，感覺輕飄飄的。

******

柯蒂斯第三次見到傑克，是在議會裡。他已經很拼命往前擠了，不過還是沒有搶到位置。他是菜鳥，本來就該乖乖站在後頭聽兩黨針鋒相對。吉榮黨反對內閣提高化工廠排放廢水的標準，兩邊的人拿出一堆數據互相吵來吵去。柯蒂斯仔細記下筆記，儘管他知道他的另一個助理譚雅會錄下整場會議，他還是想要自己記下重點。他的團隊裡有很多人都是他從赫克帶來的，像艾德加和葛雷他們當初都和他在街頭奮鬥過，就連譚雅也是。你永遠不能小瞧為了餵飽孩子的母親會爆發出多麼大的力量，能將那些被雇來驅散他們的保全人員打個抱頭鼠竄。

柯蒂斯聽得累了。他轉動脖子讓自己放鬆一下，接著就看到二樓的旁聽席上有一個熟悉的身影，讓他心跳加速。傑克坐在那裡，一動也不動，交叉雙腿，手放在膝蓋上。他的臉龐有一半被遮在陰影裡，看不出來有什麼表情。今天不是首相接受質詢的日子，旁聽的人不多，傑克坐在那裡，沒有引起任何騷動，除了柯蒂斯好像也沒有人認出他來。

柯蒂斯逼自己專注在會議上，在經過一輪激烈的爭吵之後，總算散會了。傑克已經不在旁聽席上。

柯蒂斯開始懷疑自己是不是看錯人了。基利波的王室必須保持政治中立，不得偏袒任何一個政黨，自從王室成為虛位之後，就沒有人到議會來了。傑克沒事來幹嘛？柯蒂斯提醒自己不要像個十七歲思春的青少年那樣愛胡思亂想。

他回到自己的辦公室，譚雅驚慌地在門前攔住他，「我已經跟他說了，我說，你不可以隨便進去，想要跟議員見面的話至少要約個時間，而且也不是在這裡。可是他完全不聽我的！」

「誰？」柯蒂斯一邊問一邊推開辦公室的門，傑克就坐在他的沙發椅上，一樣是交叉的雙腿，放在膝蓋上的手。他看起來相當自在，彷彿他擁有這間辦公室。

「議員閣下。」傑克說。

「殿下。」柯蒂斯一時之間有些手足無措，不知道該怎麼反應，他看看譚雅，譚雅聳聳肩。他最後說，「譚雅，妳先出去吧。」

譚雅關上門之後，辦公室裡只剩下他們倆。柯蒂斯把他的筆記本和資料放在桌上，眼神沒有離開過傑克。「殿下跑到這裡來，有什麼事嗎？」

「我嚇到你了嗎？」

「沒有，」柯蒂斯乾笑兩聲，「沒有，這是個意外的驚喜，怎麼會嚇到我，沒有。」

才怪，柯蒂斯嚇了很大一跳。他脫下西裝外套，一時之間忘了掛外套的衣架在哪裡。然後他看到衣架了，全身僵硬地走過去。他發現自己好像同手同腳在走路。

「我是來謝謝你那天陪我聊天。」傑克的眼神黯淡了些。

「那沒什麼，我才要謝謝你沒有把我趕走。」柯蒂斯注意到傑克面前的桌上空空如也，他懊惱地嘆了口氣。「我真不敢相信我的助理們這麼沒禮貌，連杯茶都沒有為你倒。譚雅！」

「柯蒂斯，不用麻煩了。」傑克站起來。

柯蒂斯無法動彈。他剛剛叫我柯蒂斯？

「我在王宮裡沒有任何人可以說話，也沒有人會那樣逗我笑。」傑克走向柯蒂斯，「謝謝你。」

傑克現在站得離柯蒂斯很近，近到讓柯蒂斯可以聞到他的味道。他聞起來淡雅清爽，像一座深山中的湖泊，有微風吹過，還有暖暖的夕陽，讓人想置身其中不再離開。等柯蒂斯回過神來的時候他發現自己的手放在王子的手臂上。

「我......呃......我很高興可以幫忙？」柯蒂斯無法阻止自己胡言亂語。「任何時候你有任何需要我都可以幫忙。」

傑克露出一個促狹的笑，「那聽起來有點奇怪。」

柯蒂斯覺得自己的臉快燒起來了。

傑克看著他，他在辦公室的光線下看起來兩個眼睛的瞳色不一樣，「我不知道我到底來這裡做什麼。」

柯蒂斯才剛開口，傑克就吻了上來。柯蒂斯的腦袋一片空白，但他的身體比大腦的反應還要快。他的手捧著王子的臉，熱情回應他的吻。他的唇像蜜糖一樣，柯蒂斯想，當他開始吸允他的唇瓣，想要再更深入的時候，傑克推開他。

他們都喘著氣，傑克看起來卻相當鎮定。他走到柯蒂斯的辦公桌旁，拿起一隻黑色的簽字筆，然後走回來拉起柯蒂斯的手。他在柯蒂斯的手背上快速寫下一串數字，再把筆塞到他的手裡。

傑克摸摸頭髮，確認自己仍然完美無瑕，接著拉開門走了出去。

柯蒂斯站在那裡，手裡拿著筆，尚未從剛剛的大震撼中恢復過來。他把那串數字唸出來，又唸了好幾次，確定自己把那串數字牢牢記住之後就去洗掉。

他一直等，等到晚上下班回家。他拿起手機顫抖著按下那幾個數字。電話響了幾聲之後有人接起來，傑克慵懶的聲音自電話的另一邊傳來。

「柯蒂斯‧艾佛瑞特。」傑克像在確認一樣。

「殿下。」柯蒂斯的心跳得太快，他怕自己會心臟病發作。但他還是堅強起來，沒有再一次嘗到傑克的吻他不可以死掉。

「你現在一個人嗎？」傑克問。

「對，我一個人在家。」

「你有半個小時可以整理房間。」傑克說完之後就把電話掛掉了。

柯蒂斯盡力不要讓自己陷入恐慌的狀態。他無聲地罵了幾句髒話之後在公寓裡轉來轉去，把扔在地上的髒衣服撿起來丟進洗衣籃裡，桌上亂七八糟的文件也光速收集起來之後全部塞進抽屜。現在用吸塵器吸地板還來得及嗎？廚房洗碗槽裡還有昨天的髒盤子！他該不該換床單？為什麼他要換床單？他想做什麼？傑克或許只是過來聊聊天和他一起打線上遊戲看部電影而已！他的窗台有盆枯死的盆栽，報紙還亂七八糟地堆在牆角。

門鈴響了。

柯蒂斯去開門，離傑克掛掉電話只有二十五分鐘而已。傑克站在門口，一身的黑，讓他的臉看起來太蒼白雙唇又太鮮紅。

「你來早了。」柯蒂斯說完就想賞自己一拳。

「那我還是走好了。」傑克轉身要走，柯蒂斯把他拉進來之後把門用力關上。他有很多疑問，像是傑克怎麼會知道他住在哪裡，他又是怎麼甩開隨扈跑出來的，但他一個字都說不出來，只知道吻他。他想要溫柔一點的，但實在控制不住自己。他把傑克的名牌外套扯下來扔在沙發上之後就把他抱起來衝進房間。傑克和他一樣急不可耐，任由他將身上的衣服一件件脫下來，而柯蒂斯幾乎把襯衫扯壞。柯蒂斯不知道自己在他眼裡看起來是什麼樣子，他只知道被情慾沖昏頭的傑克看起來美極了，他就是美和愛的化身，他是來拯救柯蒂斯的。柯蒂斯一整晚都在用親吻膜拜他。

清晨天還未亮，傑克就準備要走了。床頭燈微弱的燈光讓柯蒂斯看到傑克的裸背。不知道王子平常有沒有人伺候他洗澡，希望沒有，否則讓他們看見柯蒂斯在傑克身上留下那些痕跡挺讓人害羞的。傑克在發現襯衫掉了幾顆鈕扣之後瞪了柯蒂斯一眼。柯蒂斯摀著胸口，他連生氣都這麽好看。

「這張床墊不好睡，我希望你換掉。」傑克說，他把衣服穿好了，頭髮亂糟糟的，嘴唇因為被柯蒂斯品嘗一整晚而紅腫著，襯衫的領子也遮不住柯蒂斯的吻痕。任何人看他一眼都知道他剛剛做了什麼，而他要這副樣子回王宮。

柯蒂斯不覺得床墊有什麼問題，「我覺得還好啊。」

傑克彎下腰來給他一個濕潤的吻，然後在柯蒂斯抓著他的腰把他拖回床上之前很快掙脫，「為我換掉。」

柯蒂斯當天下午就跑去買了一張昂貴的新床墊。

 

-待續-

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

那天發生的事情對柯蒂斯來說實在太震撼了，以至於他過了兩天才恢復過來。這渾渾噩噩的兩天裡，柯蒂斯只要一分心就會想到和傑克共度一晚的畫面。傑克閉上眼睛，雙唇微張地享受柯蒂斯在他的體內馳騁。傑克有力的雙腿夾緊他的腰。傑克讓柯蒂斯完全失去理智的呻吟。傑克勻稱光滑的肉體。傑克的手指在他背上抓出痕跡時帶來的刺痛。他在傑克身體裡釋放時的極度快感。天啊。

柯蒂斯終於冷靜下來之後歸納出兩點結論：第一，他跟現任的王子，未來的國王上床了。第二，現任的王子，未來的國王喜歡的是男人。

哇。

儘管感到一切都不真實，甚至因為太過美妙而產生懷疑，但在傑克再一次出現在柯蒂斯的公寓裡時，他就把一切拋在腦後了。從那之後，他們便維持這樣的關係，整整一年，扣除議會休會期柯蒂斯回赫克的時間，基本上，只要傑克一通電話確認柯蒂斯有空，傑克就會過來和他共享性愛的極樂。他從不過夜，即使已經玩得虛弱無力，他還是會勉強自己爬起來，穿上衣服，回到他華麗的王宮，和柯蒂斯遠遠地隔開來。

柯蒂斯注意到，衣服是傑克的盔甲。脫下衣服的傑克熱情奔放，勇於各種嘗試，從不拒絕柯蒂斯的任何要求，也會直接說出他想要的。他可以柔情似水，也可以大膽放蕩，端看當下哪種表現最能帶來刺激和快樂。穿上衣服的傑克就像戴上面具，保持距離，冷淡疏遠。不管是哪個傑克，柯蒂斯都深深被他吸引。和他上床是全天下最美好的事情，但離開那間臥房他們又宛如不曾相識。

柯蒂斯不知道傑克是怎麼想的，但他知道自己想要的不僅是如此。

******

原本他邀請傑克週末來家裡吃晚飯的時候，已經做好被拒絕的心理準備。但傑克在電話裡沉默了一會之後，一個「好」讓柯蒂斯跳了起來。儘管每個禮拜都會有清潔公司的人來打掃，柯蒂斯還是花了一整天的時間在這裡那裡到處擦擦掃掃。

傑克準時赴約，將帶來的紅酒交給柯蒂斯。柯蒂斯帶他到餐桌旁的時候他瞇起眼睛。

「披薩？你請我來吃披薩？」

「我想你大概什麼高檔的貴的都吃過了，而在王宮裡一定很少吃披薩。所以，」柯蒂斯為他拉開小餐桌旁從IKEA買回來的椅子，「這家的披薩很好吃，我排隊排了半個小時才買到。因為我不知道你喜歡吃什麼，所以點了三個，每個披薩上有兩種口味，你可以一次吃到六種口味！」

傑克看看披薩再看看他，似乎想確定他是否在開玩笑。然後他放棄了，慢慢坐下。柯蒂斯把傑克帶來的紅酒放在一旁，從冰箱裡拿出六罐啤酒，在傑克面前，單手握住啤酒罐並拉開拉環。他在酒吧看過很多人這樣做，他覺得這樣很帥，所以練習了一下，力求自然而且帥氣地用男子氣概吸引傑克的注意力。他把啤酒放在王子面前，朝他挑逗地笑了一下。傑克沒有出現他預期中的反應，反而是瞪著他。

「怎麼了？」柯蒂斯有點緊張。公寓乾乾淨淨的，他還特地點上香氛蠟燭營造氣氛，音響裡流洩出來的是浪漫優雅的鋼琴聲，他甚至把一支插滿玫瑰花的花瓶擺在桌上。

傑克看著柯蒂斯彷彿他很笨，「沒有餐具，也沒有杯子。」

柯蒂斯舉起雙手，讓傑克看他的手掌。「你有手啊，沒有人用刀叉吃披薩的，你也不需要杯子就可以喝啤酒。我會幫你洗手的。快點吃看看，真的很好吃，你看，」柯蒂斯拿起其中一片披薩，拉出長長的起司絲，「嘗起來就像天堂的味道一樣。」

「我不知道天堂聞起來是起司味的。」傑克看到柯蒂斯故意擺動他的手指像十枝搖曳的海草之後笑了，「好吧。」

傑克拿起另一片披薩，看著起司拉絲好像有點不知所措的樣子。他咬了披薩切片尖端一小口，嚼了幾下，然後點點頭。

柯蒂斯拿起他的啤酒，而且不忘同樣單手拉拉環，「我說的沒錯吧。」

傑克沒有說話，只是咬了另一口，柯蒂斯就把這個當作稱讚了。柯蒂斯一邊跟他閒聊，一邊看著他吃披薩，拿起啤酒罐小小啜飲一口，拿餐巾紙擦擦嘴。他看著他小心捏著披薩的手指線條，嘴唇在因為食物而泛著油光，低下眼睛時長長的睫毛像兩片小翅膀一樣。王子仍然沒有太多的表情，柯蒂斯想那是因為身為王室成員的他已經習慣在不同場合擺出適宜的臉，而非表達內心真正的想法與感覺。想笑的時候不能笑，想哭的時候不可以哭。那一定很不容易，柯蒂斯想起他們共度的第一晚，傑克在黑暗中是那麼渴望他的擁抱和親吻，急切地將自己投入性愛的海洋，不在乎被淹沒，柯蒂斯當時對他來說幾乎是陌生人，他怎麼敢把自己全無防備地交給他？傑克壓抑很久也很深，他得在真實的那一面粉碎他無法繼續戴下去的面具之前先將壓力釋放。人無法抵抗自己的。

傑克吃得不多，一罐啤酒也沒有喝完，柯蒂斯自己倒是喝完兩罐。柯蒂斯希望他在這裡的時候可以放鬆一點，做他想做的事，王室禮儀官不在這裡的。不過，這要慢慢來，先讓他把縱情恣意的那一面在臥房裡釋放就好了。

「你幾乎沒有吃。」傑克說。柯蒂斯只吃了一片，而且也沒有好好品嘗排對半小時才買到的披薩的滋味。傑克就在他的眼前，那足以吸引他所有的注意力。

「光看你吃我就飽了，你吃東西的樣子很好看。」柯蒂斯說，沒有刻意奉承的意思，他真的這麼想。

傑克迴避他的眼神，「太油了，整個手都是。」

柯蒂斯很快站起來，拉著他的手腕走到洗手台邊轉開水龍頭。他站在傑克的身後，用手環住他，把他的手拉到灑落的水下。他按了幾下洗手乳瓶子的壓頭，擠出一堆白色的洗手乳，接著開始搓揉傑克的手。他用指腹搓著傑克的手掌，還有每一根手指頭，把他的手翻來翻去，讓他們的手被帶著人工香精氣味的泡泡覆蓋著。柯蒂斯毛茸茸的臉貼在傑克永遠刮得乾乾淨淨的臉頰上，胸膛因為傑克靠著他而暖了起來，他的胯部有意無意地摩擦著他的臀。柯蒂斯注意到傑克的嘴角微微翹起。

沖乾淨之後，柯蒂斯拿一條毛巾擦拭傑克的手。傑克凝視著他，「你很常這樣幫別人洗手啊？」

「不，我不曾幫任何一個男人或女人這樣洗手，這是給你的特別服務。」柯蒂斯親吻傑克恢復乾淨的手指，親了三下。傑克似乎總讓他做出他自己也意想不到的事情。

「給王子的特別服務嗎？」傑克的聲音有些沙啞。

「不，是給傑克的特別服務。」柯蒂斯仍然輕握著傑克的手。傑克的雙眼迷濛，他主動吻上柯蒂斯的唇，身體貼著他。柯蒂斯知道這是個暗示，告訴柯蒂斯他們應該開始進行傑克到這裡來想做的事了，畢竟這就是傑克這些日子來不停到這間公寓找柯蒂斯的原因。但柯蒂斯想要更多。他用全部的力氣才能讓自己停下來並且把傑克輕輕推開。傑克一臉疑惑。

柯蒂斯想了想，「今晚留下來過夜吧？明天起床，我做早餐給你吃。留下來，別回去。」

「為什麼？」

「那能讓我感覺不那麼像是你的......炮友？」

傑克笑出聲，然後他發現柯蒂斯一臉認真之後笑聲也慢慢沉了下來。「那你想要當我的什麼？」

「你的男朋友？如果我有這個榮幸的話。」柯蒂斯把傑克的手包在掌心裡。他有點怕傑克的答案是不，然後他就會轉身離開再也不回來。他不想把傑克逼得太緊，但他得趁自己無可自拔之前確認他們的未來有沒有任何離開這間公寓的可能性，才能決定自己要不要繼續和傑克玩這個遊戲。

傑克低著頭，看著他們倆交握的手。柯蒂斯幾乎可以聽見他的腦袋瓜底下瘋狂運轉思考的聲音了。

但傑克沒有把手抽回去。最後他說，「我什麼都沒有帶。」

柯蒂斯咧開一個大大的微笑，「我幫你準備好了！我甚至上網去查王室用的是什麼牌子的毛巾和浴袍。但我實在查不到王室成員都用什麼牌子的牙刷，所以我買了百貨公司裡最貴的那一種。」

傑克給他一個小小的微笑，「我並不需要用最好的東西。」

「只有最好的東西才配得上你。」

「你是在轉個彎稱讚自己嗎？」

「被你發現了。」柯蒂斯笑著親吻他。

柯蒂斯突然覺得自己過去的感情世界變得蒼白而模糊，柯蒂斯只看得到傑克，清晰而美麗地在他面前綻放自己。柯蒂斯不曾從過去的關係──不是戀情，只是一種狀態──中獲得像在現在這樣的感覺，炙熱，狂野，同時又夢幻得不可思議。他不僅想從傑克身上獲得快感，更多的是想讓傑克因為他而快樂。傑克在床上有時候喜歡他溫柔一點，大多時候喜歡他粗暴一點。但今晚是不同的。柯蒂斯緩緩地撫遍傑克的全身，感覺他在自己的身體底下暖和起來。他給他長長的吻，輕輕摩挲他身體最敏感的每個部位，聽他發出愉悅的嘆息。他仔細看著傑克閉上眼睛感覺自己身體的變化，表情像是沉入舒適的溫泉裡一樣放鬆而享受。柯蒂斯在傑克身體裡律動的時候沒有像之前那樣橫衝直撞的，而是用一種緩慢但深入的節奏，帶著傑克一起攀上高峰。那感覺好極了，天堂才不是披薩的味道，對柯蒂斯來說，此刻的天堂存在於傑克的身體裡。

他們之後面對面抱在一起，雙腿交疊，不時在對方臉上親啄。傑克的紅酒被他們喝光了，性愛的餘味和紅酒帶來的微醺特別相配。傑克看起來完全不一樣了，沒有像是枷鎖一樣禁錮著他的矜持和冷漠，他現在笑得就像個初嘗戀愛滋味的少年，歡愛令他的臉龐柔和而動人，不管柯蒂斯說什麼都能逗他笑。他用手背磨擦柯蒂斯的鬍子。

「我們的公關說我長得很帥，希望我把鬍子剃掉，可是我喜歡有鬍子。」柯蒂斯在傑克開始用手指輕撓他的鬍子時說。

「我想像不到你沒長鬍子的樣子。」

柯蒂斯稍微側過身去，伸手拿放在床頭櫃上的手機。他在相簿裡滑來滑去，終於找到一張照片。「這是我去年回赫克拍的，我在酒吧和人拚酒輸了所以要把鬍子刮掉以示懲罰。」

傑克拿過手機認真看著照片，「的確長得挺好看的。」

柯蒂斯一臉驕傲，「我是有王室認證的帥哥了。」

傑克連問都沒有問就開始翻看柯蒂斯手機裡的相簿。柯蒂斯在酒吧的照片接二連三跑出來，他還在其中兩張裡醉醺醺地拿著撞球桿和啤酒瓶，對著鏡頭比中指。「酒吧有這麼好玩？你那麼喜歡泡在裡面。」

「難道你沒有去過嗎？」

傑克把手機還給他。「沒有，我沒有去過。」

柯蒂斯用手撐著腦袋把自己支起來，「你沒有在酒吧裡和朋友閒聊、喝個爛醉、跟其他醉漢打架、和女孩或男孩調情嗎？」

「沒有，國王和王后不會允許的。如此小小的娛樂，是我眾多不曾有過的活動之一。」傑克苦笑，「我不曾單獨到市場去買東西，或去速食店點個漢堡。我曾經偷跑去電影院一次，就一次，因為王宮裡就有一個影廳而出去實在很麻煩。我下課之後會有護衛直接送我回家，約會方式是和國王王后看上的貴族女孩或富家千金，在王宮的花園裡散步，身後還跟著一大堆人。有一次我帶個還挺談得來的女孩出去吃飯，我們被狗仔隊圍個寸步難行，他們連我們點了什麼都拿來寫成報導。我當兵的時候反而自由多了，我可以和其他人一起打籃球和乒乓球，我們也可以喝酒，只是軍中沒有這種酒吧而已。如果我們要到市區去逛街的話要注意埋伏在街角的游擊隊，除了這點不方便之外，我在軍中真的比在王宮裡更能呼吸。」

「我真是一點也不羨慕你的生活。」

「但那是我的生活。那你呢？我想知道你是怎麼約會的。」

「我啊，」柯蒂斯躺下來，把手枕在腦袋後，「我帶她們去看電影啊，騎著摩托車載她們去兜風，去看夜景。我還會帶她們去遊樂場，打地鼠最好玩了，她們總是會開心地尖叫。還會去溜冰，下課到街角那間快餐店喝奶昔，或是在車子後座摸來摸去，這一類的。」

「聽起來很有趣。」

「不過那是在赫克的日子了。自從我到夏伊洛來，我唯一的約會就是和你從客廳走到臥室。」

傑克挪動身子，讓自己可以靠在柯蒂斯的肩膀上。柯蒂斯伸出手臂環著他的肩膀。「但我還是很喜歡，這是我最喜歡的約會。」

傑克沒有說話，柯蒂斯開始怪自己破壞氣氛。即使他們裸裎相見，做過最親密的事情，柯蒂斯對於會不會說了什麼讓傑克不開心這點還是很緊張兮兮的。他並不害怕王子，但他不想讓他因為自己而不高興。他過去不曾這樣在意交往對象的感覺，可是，這是傑克。

傑克沒有繼續這個話題，反而是摸了摸柯蒂斯的鬍子，「別剃掉，你沒有鬍子的話看起來太年輕了，選民會不太信任你的，有鬍子看起來反而穩重又有威嚴。」

「好，我聽你的。我還在想要不要改掉我的口音，別人一聽就知道我是北方來的。」

「別改，現在這樣很好，讓你的選民記得，你是自己人。說著流利沒有半點口音的英語的國會議員已經太多了，不需要再多加一個，你要有自己的特色。」

「好。」

「我今天看了國會的網路轉播，你表現得很棒。」傑克的聲音在黑暗裡飄著。

「我根本沒發言啊。」柯蒂斯抓抓腦袋。委員會才是他發揮的空間，可惜除非有重大議題要討論否則媒體比較少去。

「鏡頭照到你三次，一共停留十四秒，鏡頭喜歡你。你看起來很專注，很迷人，就好像你真的在乎一樣。」

「我是真的在乎，傑克，我是真的想做點事。」

「議員閣下是有抱負有衝勁的明日之星，這點我不曾懷疑。」傑克的手開始調皮起來。他在柯蒂斯的胸口游移，接著慢慢往下。「別穿太好的西裝，有很多平價又好看的西裝可以選，不合身的地方找裁縫修改。別穿太貴的，別忘了你是北方來的礦工之子，一選上議員就開始過著奢侈的生活是不被選民所接受的。」

「好。」柯蒂斯在傑克握住他的時候深深吸一口氣。傑克的手就和他的舌頭一樣靈巧，而它們都曾很大方地給予柯蒂斯最極致的享受。

傑克沿著柯蒂斯的下巴線條留下很多細碎的親吻，吸吮輕咬他的耳垂，手的動作也沒停下。「還有鬍子，把它修短一點，隨時保持整潔，粗曠型男和野人只有一線之隔。如果讓我看到你的鬍子上有食物殘渣我就立刻跟你分手。」

「分手？所以我們現在算是在一起了嗎？」柯蒂斯翻身壓住傑克，歡欣的情緒在胸膛跳躍。「殿下，你願意冊封我為你的男朋友嗎？」

「是的，閣下。」傑克張開雙腿，讓身體替代自己的手，在柯蒂斯刺入的時候弓起他的背。「做我啊......做我忠誠的騎士吧，柯蒂斯，我將會是你的。」

柯蒂斯抓住傑克的腰開始加快他的動作。傑克的身體臣服於他，但他的心是傑克的奴隸。他用力吻住他的唇，以此作為誓言，「我也是你的，傑克，只屬於你。」

******

柯蒂斯發現自己身陷戀愛的漩渦裡，而他根本不想逃出去。毫無疑問的，他已經愛上傑克。而傑克自從那晚之後，面對柯蒂斯顯得越來越自在，他的盔甲一點點卸下來。但他越是坦白，越讓柯蒂斯看不清楚。傑克就像夏伊洛多變的天氣一樣不穩定，前一秒還是晴空萬里，沒多久就開始颳風下雨，再等一下，烏雲又全都散去。

有一次柯蒂斯正在委員會和吉榮黨的梅森辯論。說是辯論，其實更像吵架。梅森是柯蒂斯最不喜歡的那種人，不是因為她過時的髮型服裝與厚到掉在地上能砸出一個洞的超厚眼鏡，而是她對不同階級的態度令人生厭。她說，每個人都有每個人的位置，大家應該好好待在自己該待的地方，做自己該做的事。這句話聽起來不錯，但如果是在反對運輸工會罷工而堅持要強制仲裁的協商會議上說出這種話那麼可就讓人拳頭都硬起來。柯蒂斯一輩子都在對抗這種人，他們認為爭取自己的權益一種吵鬧和破壞，用高高在上的態度冷眼旁觀底層的人受苦，如果你不屬於他們的階層，那就該好好認命為他們服務。他們今天又在非典型勞動契約的問題上爭執不休。新的議員裡──甚至包括某些舊的議員──對於勞工相關的法規都不如柯蒂斯來得熟悉，這是他一年又一年在街頭抗爭時打下的基礎。梅森堅持固定契約和派遣勞工的僱用期間應該放寬，但柯蒂斯強烈反對。他們在委員會吵得只差沒有互扔皮鞋了，最後在藍博黨和其他小黨的合作之下總算先擋下這項修法。

柯蒂斯的同僚們拍拍他的肩膀恭喜他。他不覺得勝利，只是精疲力盡。

當他回到辦公室的時候艾德加看起來有些尷尬。艾德加是柯蒂斯看著長大的，他很聰明，但不太喜歡念書，他跟著柯蒂斯跑過一場又一場工運，崇拜柯蒂斯就像崇拜兄長一樣。原本柯蒂斯有點擔心他會不習慣夏伊洛打仗一般的步調，沒想到他根本就是如魚得水。他是柯蒂斯的辦公室主任，管理他的助理們，為柯蒂斯安排行程，和媒體交手，為他去拿乾洗衣物。他的電話比柯蒂斯自己的還多。他也知道傑克的事情。柯蒂斯一定要告訴某人關於傑克的事，他的生活裡發生大爆炸，怎麼可能裝作若無其事的樣子。如果真的找不到人談他想找棵樹說一說也行，幸好他有艾德加。當然還有譚雅，這女人敏銳到柯蒂斯第一次和傑克上床之後就發現老闆不對勁，進而和闖進辦公室的傑克聯想在一起。柯蒂斯完全相信他們。

艾德加等柯蒂斯進辦公室之後就跟了進來，把門關上。「剛剛傑克打電話給我。」

「傑克？」

「他打到我的私人手機裡，不是工作用的那支公開號碼。」艾德加瞪大眼睛，「他在電話裡簡直就是歇斯底里，問你為什麼沒有接他電話，要求你一定要立刻馬上過來接他的電話。」

柯蒂斯找到他的私人手機，為了開會被留在辦公桌上。上頭顯示有八個未接來電。他誠惶誠恐地打電話給傑克，王子冰冷的聲音幾乎凍掉柯蒂斯的耳朵，要他快點回家。柯蒂斯在艾德加和譚雅鄙視的眼神之下匆忙離開辦公室，等他到家的時候傑克已經在那裡了。柯蒂斯給了他一把公寓的鑰匙讓他可以自由進出，而他也不客氣地把那個地方當成自己的，並且強行換掉他的餐桌椅，一個櫥櫃，還試圖要換沙發，但柯蒂斯堅持住了，用一把價格不斐的椅子做為交換。事實上，傑克不管去哪裡都是這樣，彷彿連天上的太陽都聽他的話升起落下。

柯蒂斯用最大的誠意解釋自己沒有亂跑，他正在議會裡為了廣大的基利波勞工權益奮戰。可是傑克不聽，他要求柯蒂斯一定要接他的電話，因為他是他的男朋友──傑克在這三個字上加重語氣，所以有責任一定要接他的電話。柯蒂斯哄了他一下發現沒有用就和他吵了起來。他責怪他的無理取鬧，他指控他的冷酷無情。最後他們是在浴室的淋浴間裡解決這件事的，柯蒂斯發現讓傑克冷靜下來最有效的方式就是轉移他的注意力，沒有什麼比抬起他的臀部把他壓在牆上操到尖叫更有用的了。那天晚上傑克柔順極了，趴在他的面前讓他為所欲為。第二天吃早飯的時候又給他臉色看，直到柯蒂斯對天發誓他一定會接電話傑克才笑著給他一個吻。柯蒂斯一直到傑克離開他的公寓都不敢問他到底是為了什麼事情打電話給他，傑克也沒說。

可是有一次，他因為終於在總質詢時有發言機會而錯過傑克的電話。看到手機上的一個未接來電讓柯蒂斯有種看到日本恐怖片裡的女鬼──如果有這麽迷你的鬼的話──從手機螢幕鑽出來的恐懼感。他戰戰兢兢打給傑克，結果王子殿下語氣平靜地說他知道他在忙，議會的事情比他重要很多，要他別介意。他沒什麼事，只是想他了。柯蒂斯一邊感到甜蜜一邊冷汗直流。晚上他們見面的時候傑克表現得像是完全沒有這回事一樣，和往常一般親吻他，擁抱他，因為他的話而輕笑。

柯蒂斯覺得自己像在玩俄羅斯輪盤，他的心臟得要練得更強壯一點才能應付傑克起起伏伏的心情。

******

傑克也會跟他說王宮的事情。柯蒂斯覺得傑克應該去寫一本書，叫《你不知道的班傑明家族：背叛、欺騙與權力上癮》，分成上下兩冊，每冊八百頁。在傑克翩然降臨在柯蒂斯的生命裡之前，他對於王室的了解就和一般百姓一樣，從八卦媒體、報章雜誌和網路流言裡一窺究竟。傑克描述中的王室冷血而貪婪，塞拉斯的心根本是鐵做的，而他的母親可以為了面子而死。如果在他的軍火商舅舅威廉面前丟一塊錢，他會撲過去撿，他的表哥安德魯是潛在的罪犯。他唯一不那麼尖銳批評的只有蜜雪兒和她的丈夫大衛，說他們是一對可愛但無聊的夫婦。他們的小女兒瑪莉像清晨的露珠一樣晶瑩剔透。

傑克總是說塞拉斯恨他，而他也恨塞拉斯。他說塞拉斯怎麼對待他，羞辱他，毫無父子之情，而且總有一天他會失去王位繼承權。當他在說那些事情的時候眼睛都紅了。不是因為哀傷，而是深深的憤怒。柯蒂斯心想或許傑克放大了塞拉斯和他之間的衝突。傷害最深的往往都是最親近的人，就是因為親近所以帶來的破壞力也更大。他對家人之間的牽絆有著莫名的信心，但傑克不同意。而他的行為讓柯蒂斯不能理解，他既想要王位，又不願放棄自己的慾望。他是國王唯一的兒子，理所當然的繼承人，只要他安安份份，等個幾年，一切都是他的。可是他又做著相反的事，讓自己的聲望下滑，給了倒王派攻擊的機會。他恨他的父親不愛他，但自己也不願意付出更多。

柯蒂斯有一次聽煩了。他要傑克別再執著於想要擁有一切，「你不能什麼都要，傑克，如果國王真的這麼注重這點，你必須犧牲點什麼。」

「犧牲？」傑克瞪著他，柯蒂斯馬上知道自己說錯話。「得到王位是我的權利，他不能因為我想要做我自己就奪走！」

「除了王位，或許你還有別的出路？傑克，不要太固執了，你快把自己逼瘋了。」

「你根本不懂，也不在乎。」傑克氣得發抖，「沒了王子的頭銜，扔了儲君的位置，我還能是什麼？我什麼都不是！而你只是說著風涼話！你以為你是誰？你有什麼資格批判我！」

柯蒂斯知道自己現在應該閉嘴但他就是做不到，「我沒有要批判你，我只是希望你認清現實！」

「那你走！永遠不要再來碰我！我可以犧牲你！」傑克吼叫著要柯蒂斯滾出他自己的公寓。

「傑克，請你冷靜一點！」

傑克拿起手邊的威士忌酒杯往柯蒂斯用力扔出去，砸在他的額頭上，「滾出去！」

柯蒂斯出去了，喝了幾杯酒，帶著一個傷回來。傑克從盛怒的頂端跌了下來，坐在柯蒂斯為他買的那張椅子上。那張高背椅像極了王位，而傑克縮在上頭提前哀悼著自己可能失去的那個。他告訴柯蒂斯說自己一無所有，那令柯蒂斯心痛不已。他怎麼可以讓傑克有這種感覺？他是傑克的騎士，應該要永遠守護他的。他忘了自己的傷，忘了傑克起起伏伏的情緒給他帶來的折磨，將他抱在懷裡。傑克沒有向他道歉，但他輕撫那塊傷口，在柯蒂斯進入他的時候不斷喊著他的名字，不停說著他不能沒有他。柯蒂斯把這個當成是道歉。他是傑克的俘虜，逃走之後又心甘情願回到傑克以愛為名的牢籠，坐下來，祈求他的看守者給他多一點愛。

多麼愚蠢，但他甘之如飴。

******

他們倆之間發生過一次劇烈爭吵讓柯蒂斯印象深刻，因為那是他第一次看到傑克哭。很多年以後，當柯蒂斯位高權重到讓今日的他無法想像，並且完成了傑克一直期待的大復仇時，他看著已經青春不再卻仍是人群中最閃耀的傑克，和與其相較之下黯淡無光的人們交談時，他會想起這次爭吵。因為這是他和傑克相伴數十年以來，傑克第一次在他面前讓眼淚落下，而他一共只看到傑克哭過五次。

柯蒂斯打算修改勞工法裡頭關於延長工時工資的規定。原先的規定太過向資方傾斜，柯蒂斯希望每一個加班的時數都該獲得同樣的報酬。他在委員會上敗陣下來，梅森指控他仇富，仇視資方，但他只是想要讓勞工獲得應有的待遇而已。他不氣餒，連日開會，找黨內的民調機構設計問卷，還拎著木箱到夏伊洛最大的公園去演講。他到處奔走，試圖說服藍博和吉榮的議員支持他，因為民眾也會這麽希望的。他在吉榮那裡碰了好幾個釘子，雖然不意外，但也令人沮喪。

傑克這幾天都沒有來吵他，讓他專心做事，這反而讓他想念起王子那雙柔軟的唇和甜蜜的懷抱。他在辦公室和艾德加待到很晚，收到傑克的簡訊讓他既開心又擔憂。

「我這幾天太累了，怕沒辦法滿足他。」柯蒂斯拿出藏在櫃子裡的波本，為他和艾德加兩人各倒了一點。

「如果你想要的話，我可以去幫你買威而鋼。」Edagr喝著酒嗤嗤笑著，「你這一暈船暈得挺嚴重的。」

柯蒂斯兩手一攤，「那也沒辦法，我下不了船了，我把自己綁死在上頭。」

「我不是要懷疑你的魅力或能力，」艾德加朝他擠眉弄眼，柯蒂斯給他一根中指，「不過傑克到底為什麼看上你，他想要從你這裡獲得什麼？」

傑克很少跟柯蒂斯談起政事，反而是柯蒂斯自己會說，因為他每天花超過十個小時在工作上，他的生活被政治包圍著。傑克會跟他說些政治人物的小秘密，誰包養了情婦，誰和老婆大打出手。那聽起來很像是八卦網站上的內容，只不過他們的消息來源都沒有傑克來得權威。傑克對吉榮的人相當熟悉，他也說過認識威佛，和他吃過飯。這不奇怪，吉榮黨和王室親近，大多是擁王派，甚至有些皇親國戚自己就是吉榮黨，例如王后的哥哥威廉。

「難道是吉榮黨派來的美人計，或者王室要他在你耳邊吹吹風，別讓藍博對王室太苛刻？」艾德加隨口說說。他們倆都知道，一個菜鳥議員實在太不重要了，根本不會有這麼大的影響力。要吹風去吹首相還比較有用。

他回家的時候，傑克正在看電視。他一看到柯蒂斯就立刻站了起來，走向疲憊的議員，給他一個深深的親吻。傑克心情很不錯，甚至幫他把外套拿去掛。

柯蒂斯看著他覺得不可思議。他那麼好那麼美，自己到底是什麼地方吸引了他，即使已經過了兩年，他想過無數次，但還是不懂。「喔傑克，你想要從我這裡得到什麼？」

傑克原本正在為他倒麥茶，他停下動作，「什麼意思？」

「我才是一無所有的那個人。」柯蒂斯看著朝他走來的傑克，「我不是大富豪，沒有影響力，你看上我什麼才能讓我這樣擁有你？」

傑克打了他一巴掌。傑克的手勁超過柯蒂斯的想像，他差點都忘了傑克是當過兵拿過槍的人，即使到現在，也還常常到皇家獵場去打獵。柯蒂斯的左臉頰火辣辣地發燙。

「我的確想要從你那裡得到什麼，」傑克恢復到當初冷冰冰的模樣，「完全的信任和愛，這就是我想要得到的。很明顯你無法給我，既然如此我也不必再留下來。」

傑克轉身就離開。

柯蒂斯發楞了一會之後才衝出去。他驚恐地想到傑克永遠不會再來了，而他也不可能就這樣跑到王宮去敲塞拉斯的門，請求見他兒子一面。他再也見不到傑克了，只因為他的一句蠢話。他在街邊追上傑克，不知道傑克把車停在哪裡，他似乎只是漫無目的地走著。傑克就是這樣，他有時候很小心，他們交往兩年沒有任何流言蜚語傳出，他會打電話去騷擾的艾德加和譚雅又都是柯蒂斯能守口如瓶的心腹。但他也會像這樣，沒有任何遮掩和偽裝，走在深夜的街道上，不在乎誰會看見。

柯蒂斯攔住他，看到傑克在哭。柯蒂斯希望他能穿越時空回到五分鐘前，他要飛踢自己好讓他閉嘴。「傑克，我很抱歉，我不該那樣說。對不起。」

「這世上只有你不可以那樣想。」傑克的臉上佈滿了眼淚，「所有的人都可以懷疑我，但是你不可以那樣想。」

柯蒂斯不是情竇初開的小夥子了，他這些年在政壇也算有些歷練。傑克的眼淚是擁有巨大殺傷力的毀滅性武器，應該要立法禁止的，而他卻拿來用在柯蒂斯的身上。他相信傑克想要他的愛和信任，他知道在這點他沒有說謊，但他知道他也想要其他的東西。

可是那又怎麼樣。看著傑克哭讓柯蒂斯心如刀割，他終於體認到自己愛他愛得多深。他可以拿走他的一切，就連付出性命柯蒂斯也不會介意。無論他想要什麼，柯蒂斯都可以給他。要是他端來一碗毒酒要柯蒂斯喝下，他會先請求一個親吻再一口喝盡。沒有什麼是他不能給傑克的。

「我知道我錯了，我不是有意的，只是你太美好了，我只是一個普通的人，一個礦工的兒子。你這樣的人卻願意留在我的身邊。我沒有懷疑你，真的，我愛你，傑克，我從一開始就愛上了你，你是我這輩子發生過最好的事，請你不要離開我。」

傑克仍然在哭，他沒有說話。

「你可以再多打我幾巴掌，如果你想要拿刀子捅我也沒有關係。請你原諒我，傑克，我真的愛你。」

傑克看起來像是軟化了一點，柯蒂斯伸手去擦擦他的眼淚。他哭過以後的眼睛更美了，眼圈泛著紅，稱著仍有淚光的眼睛。柯蒂斯帶他回家，一整個晚上他都在對傑克道歉，最後換來一個點頭。

柯蒂斯知道艾德加不會贊成他把姿態擺得這樣低。但這是傑克，沒有什麼是柯蒂斯不能為他做的。

******

柯蒂斯在網路上看到一張傑克的舊照片，那是早在傑克和柯蒂斯交往之前，他當時還持續著荒唐的玩樂時光。他在一群光鮮亮麗的男男女女裡喝著酒，摟著女孩，眼神渙散。柯蒂斯上網搜了搜，發現傑克已經很久沒有因為這種事情上新聞了。柯蒂斯忍不住想是不是因為有了他所以傑克才收斂心性。傑克這兩年來低調神秘，從公眾視線前淡出。如果沒有必要，他很少出席公開場合，塞拉斯也幾乎不提他還有這個兒子，只是把蜜雪兒和大衛還有瑪莉掛在嘴邊，稱他們是基利波的榮耀，是所有渴望家庭的男女的楷模。「國家的穩定發展是建立在家庭的磐石上。」塞拉斯強調過很多次。

塞拉斯和羅絲都知道傑克喜愛男人更甚女人。傑克說塞拉斯因為這樣恨他，因為這是有罪的。塞拉斯是很虔誠的教徒，他將蝴蝶停在他身上這件事當成是一種象徵，他認為自己是上帝選中的。

柯蒂斯看著三年前的傑克，像是一具精美的行屍走肉。

他找了一個傑克心情還不錯的時候問他。他們剛結束一場暢快淋漓的性愛，傑克在這種時候心情總是比較晴朗一點。

「我想問你一個問題，但你可能不會喜歡。」柯蒂斯說。

「那就別問。」

「但我想知道」

傑克坐起來盯著他，「好吧。」

「當時為什麼要這麼......」柯蒂斯在腦海裡搜索適合的字眼，「盡情享樂？你以前不是這樣子的。」

「每次我只要因為這種事情上了八卦小報，我都會準備一份報紙放在父親的早餐桌上。」傑克靜靜地說，「如果是影片，我會親自傳到他的信箱裡。我跟他說，陛下，您為何不悅？我是依照您的吩咐，和女孩子在一起啊。」

「就為了氣他？寧可賭上自己的名譽你也要氣他？」

「對，你該看看他臉上的表情。每一次他的反應我都記在腦海裡。還有我母親，她看著我就像看著怪物。」

「這樣值得嗎？」

傑克的微笑一點溫度也沒有，「每一秒都很值得。」

如此強烈的恨意，不可能沒來由地發生。「他們對你做了什麼？」

「我在軍中的時候，愛上我的長官。」傑克用平靜的語氣向柯蒂斯扔了一顆手榴彈，「上尉也愛著我。他是我碰過最好的人，勇敢堅毅，溫暖善良，和他在軍中的日子是我最好的時光。他為了救我死在敵人的槍火下。」

柯蒂斯坐起來，握住傑克的手。

「我回來以後，決定要誠實面對自己。我根本不喜歡他們塞到我面前的那些女孩，再漂亮也不喜歡，我逼自己去和她們跳舞、騎馬、散步。我假裝笑，假裝自己為她們著迷，其實我一點感覺都沒有。」傑克深呼吸，他又要再一次做出這世上最艱難的告白，「我告訴我的父母，我的家人，那些應該要愛我，無論我是什麼人都會愛我支持我的人，卻對我露出那種表情。彷彿我很髒。」

「我母親拒絕承認我喜歡男人這件事。真好笑，我喜歡誰為什麼要獲得別人的承認呢？她還羞辱上尉。」傑克握緊拳頭，「我的父親很實際，他說這是有罪的，上帝的審判在等著我，但在那之前，我要盡我應盡的責任。他要我無論如何得為班傑明家族延續血脈，但我不願意，我不可以辜負上尉的愛。我敬愛的父親，這個國家的國王陛下，就把我關起來，和一個女孩。」

「天啊。」柯蒂斯不知道該說什麼才好。

「是的，上帝看著這樣的事情發生，或許我真的有罪。」憤怒的火焰在傑克的身體裡持續燃燒著，「總之，我沒有屈服，如果終身監禁是我的命運，那我坦然接受。半年後蜜雪兒找到機會欺騙我舅舅，讓他們以為我還有利用價值，以後有機會登基為王，我舅舅想辦法救了我，做為一個長期投資。我安靜了一段時間，假裝對他的提議很有興趣，參與了一些會議和晚宴，諸如此類。我想時到今日他應該了解自己的投資有去無回了。」傑克冷笑，「我看著我父親，仍然那麼冷酷，殘忍地試著拆散我姐姐和她心愛的人，這個人什麼都沒有改變，所以我要氣他，讓他丟盡臉面。他後來同意蜜雪兒和大衛的婚事不過是想買保險，如果我真的無藥可救那麼受愛戴的蜜雪兒是他僅剩的希望。」

一切都有了解釋。柯蒂斯發現在傑克那麼多陰晴不定，喜怒無常的表現之下，他其實在尋求一個懷抱。無論他多麼壞，多麼煩人，多麼自相矛盾，都不會放開他的懷抱。他再怎麼踢，再怎麼咬，跑得多遠，這個懷抱永遠等著他，給他安慰和支持。他想要這樣的愛，這理應由他的父母給予，但他們卻吝於施捨。沒人有那樣的耐性和容忍度，人們看著他，看到一個美麗臉蛋，誘人的軀體，放浪的行為和神秘的轉變，柯蒂斯卻看到他傷痕累累的心，渴望有人能夠理解，捧在手上，小心呵護。找到這樣的人的確很難，傑克的個性注定他有很大的機會孤老終身，但他碰到了柯蒂斯，傻瓜一般一頭撞進來的柯蒂斯。這個和他有天壤之別，一次又一次對抗社會各種殘酷與不公的人，能理解他的寂寞和孤單。傑克那天晚上說的是真的，他想要絕對的愛和信任，柯蒂斯願意雙手奉上。柯蒂斯不知道傑克對他的愛有沒有他對他的多，但沒關係。他願意做一個唐吉軻德，對抗傑克內心各種由愛與恨，貪與戀堆砌而成的風車，即使慘敗，他也不會後悔。

他不會讓他一個人的，傑克永遠都會擁有他的騎士。

  
-待續-

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

傑克這陣子心情不太好。不是會拿杯子丟人或為了柯蒂斯沒接電話就打吵大鬧那種，而是鬱鬱寡歡，悶悶不樂。蜜雪兒又懷孕了，他一方面為姊姊開心，另一方面又為自己擔憂。他堅信塞拉斯會在蜜雪兒誕下男孩的那一天就廢除他的王位繼承權。塞拉斯對班傑明血脈的堅持勝過一切，他不會容忍王位旁落。

柯蒂斯並不了解這些，誰坐上王位對他來說沒有分別，但對傑克來說卻很重要。他什麼也不能做，只能在傑克到他這裡來的時候陪陪他，聽他說說話。那正是傑克在王宮裡所欠缺的。

傑克喜歡講當兵時的事情，柯蒂斯也喜歡聽，因為那是除了做愛以外，很少數讓傑克稍微放鬆，不把自己繃得緊緊的時刻。柯蒂斯聽他說過很多次自己第一次戴上防熱手套沒拉緊，結果一個甩手就把手套甩到別人臉上的趣事；傑克也喜歡重複他們被士官長處罰用牙刷刷地板的過程；他們在熄燈後的寢室裡偷偷傳遞一小瓶酒；傑克第一次跑五千公尺時差點當眾嘔吐；他們在出發執行任務之前會圍成一個小圈圈一起禱告：防碎太陽眼鏡一定要壓低，他一直強調。傑克在軍營裡第一次交到朋友，他們因為他神準的槍法而拍他的肩膀和後背，不因為他是王子就露出虛假的笑容，稱讚他是多麼英明神勇。

因為聽到太多傑克和大家一起接受處罰和訓練的過程，柯蒂斯有了疑問。「你在軍中沒有任何特權嗎？」

「一間我專用的衛浴室，如此而已，」傑克臉上浮現一個小小的得意神情，「我和我的弟兄們除了不用裸裎相見，其他時候都是在一起活動的。」

傑克也會談到在軍中認識的人，每一個人在他描述中栩栩如生得彷彿柯蒂斯也認識他們。有些人仍透過網路聯絡，但有許多都斷了音訊。只有大衛，他常常見到。但傑克現在已經自動把他的家人歸為敵人和有威脅的人，所以他們也不太親近。在軍中他們是共同防衛打擊敵人的同袍弟兄，回到民間他們是王子和平民百姓。退伍後，傑克曾經參加過一次大夥的聚會，那些在軍營裡排在他的前後左右，甚至會大膽和他開玩笑的好兄弟，對他都不自覺地恭敬起來。他要所有的護衛都等在外頭，盡量表現友善，熱情地要他們多和他聯絡。但他是王子。傑克不怪他們，只是難免感傷。

傑克談論最多的人當然是上尉。上尉在他口中近乎完美，他很照顧傑克，幫他度過一開始最艱困的時候。那個滿天風沙，致命的危機會出現在每一個轉角和斷岩殘壁後的炎熱地區，卻滋養了傑克過去不曾嘗過的愛情。

柯蒂斯不介意傑克提到上尉，雖然他越聽越覺得，傑克所謂偉大的愛情或許不如他所想像。在他聽來，上尉對傑克做的事情都很像是長官照顧一位特殊的下屬，不太像是愛。但親身體驗過的是傑克，上尉替他排隊領來的餐後甜點，為了他的狙擊槍好不容易搜刮來的保養油，在入夜後特別清冷的沙漠營地裡為他披上的一件外套，這些對他來說都是珍貴的點點滴滴，最後再加上上尉自己的性命，令這一切像被封在琥珀裡的昆蟲一樣，鮮明而靜止地瞬間凍結在傑克的腦海裡。上尉在他的心中成了一個象徵，一個他可能擁有的美麗想像。在那段想像裡，他不是王子，沒有人一天二十四小時都跟著他，沒有人隨時要他注意自己站著的時候是否挺直了腰板。他只是一個普通人，愛上一個讓他悸動的人，過著和別人沒有太大區別的日子。

但柯蒂斯知道想像之所以美好就是因為那只是想像。傑克不會僅僅滿足於普通人的生活。他生來就不是普通人，他是班傑明家族的一員。

柯蒂斯不介意傑克在一次又一次的回憶裡把上尉的做過的每一件事每一個笑容都掛上柔美的光圈，不介意他把上尉送上神壇，撥出心裡的一塊位置，永遠悼念他。他不會忌妒一個死去的象徵和鬼魂，因為是柯蒂斯站在傑克的面前，是柯蒂斯牽著傑克的手，擁抱他，親吻他，與他共享彼此的身體──根據傑克的說法，上尉和他沒有任何逾矩的行為。上尉長眠於國家公墓的六呎之下，就讓他在回憶裡永垂不朽吧，現在陪伴在傑克身邊的是柯蒂斯，這樣就足夠。

******

柯蒂斯的第一任任期剩下一年就要結束，換句話說，快要選舉了。依照柯蒂斯的民調結果，獲得下一次選舉提名的機會接近百分之百。赫克是藍博的鐵票區，當然會有許多其他人想要搶著進駐。但柯蒂斯這些年來沒有忘記耕耘家鄉。議會開議期間，他每個月都會回去赫克至少兩次。他總是很有耐心地接受民眾陳情、和勞工團體及各工會開會，聆聽意見和批評，集思廣益。他從不因為已經當選國會議員就覺得自己和當年那些老友同鄉有何不同，他還是會在酒吧和人高談闊論，喝酒胡鬧。夏伊洛比赫克複雜得多，但要處理的永遠都是同樣的問題：需求。人人都有需求，每種需求都有不同的達成方式，柯蒂斯現在做的只是其中一種。

這天中午，柯蒂斯自己一人在國會餐廳吃午飯。他並不總是一人吃飯，他知道不管到什麼地方去，盟友總是很重要。在工會的經驗告訴他，團結才能產生最強大的力量。當其他公益團體在活動的時候，他們會去聲援；當工會需要支持的時候，那些團體會來幫忙。結盟、合作，不管在哪個領域永遠都是不能忽略的。他很常和一些志同道合的議員一起吃飯，討論法案，布局協商和投票時的戰略，只是今天大家有各自的事情要忙。柯蒂斯一邊滑著手機看新聞，一邊吃他的三明治和雞肉沙拉。這些食物口味算是普通，不挑剔的人可以吃得很高興。至於挑剔的，他們有別的地方可以去。高檔餐廳，私人俱樂部，多的是昂貴的食物任他們挑選。

「我可以坐在這裡嗎？」一個聲音問他。他抬起頭，是威佛。

「當然。」柯蒂斯看著他在對面坐下。一個藍博和一個吉榮坐在一起吃飯並不是什麼太過稀奇的場面，說到底他們都在同一個地方工作，大家都認識彼此。身處不同的黨派不代表不能往來，也不代表永遠沒有意見一致的時候。在議會上針鋒相對，不代表大家不能一起坐下來閒話家常。而且國會裡永遠都有需要協調談判的事情，沒人會覺得這是一種背叛。

但這是威佛。他很少在國會餐廳用餐，他屬於私人俱樂部和秘密包廂的那個層級，就和吉利安一樣。而柯蒂斯是一個剛剛快要滿第一屆的菜鳥議員。有趣，柯蒂斯沒有放下他的叉子，而是等威佛開口。

「恭喜你即將獲得提名，柯蒂斯。」威佛說。

「這個消息從你的口中聽到還真奇怪。」柯蒂斯說。

「他們如果不提名你就太不智了，你表現得很好。」

「謝謝你。」

「我是說真的，柯蒂斯，你很有幹勁，有理想，你把梅森逼得很緊，我很少看到這樣的情況。」

「我還可以做得更多，把她逼得更緊一點。」

威佛輕笑，「當初如果不是吉利安比我快了一步，或許你現在就是我們的人了。」

柯蒂斯抬起一邊眉毛。「我高中畢業之後就一直從事工運，我是工廠工會領袖，你真的認為我會加入吉榮黨？」

「我們試著要改變，讓更多新血加入，爭取更多人的認同。我們相信勤奮會帶來回報，我們要求選擇的自由而非為了達到所謂的公平而讓有些人不勞而獲。我想很多人也認同我們的理念。」

「有些人卻會認為這是為了貪婪和自私找藉口。」

「從某些人的觀點來說，是的。」 威佛保持淡淡的微笑和神情，「立場不同罷了，我希望你可以用更開放的心胸來看待各種不同的觀點。」

「我一直都有開放的心胸。」

「吉榮永遠歡迎新夥伴的加入，柯蒂斯，我很想和你一起並肩作戰。你的橫衝直撞恰巧是你的優點之一。」

柯蒂斯乾笑兩聲，「在基利波的政治圈，叛黨等於政治自殺。如果我真的投靠你，一個無法打仗的小兵又有何用？」

「有時候個人魅力可以超越黨派。」威佛雙手交握放在桌上，柯蒂斯可以看見他的名錶在手腕上安靜運轉著。「總而言之，我想讓你知道你在吉榮不是完全沒有朋友的。」

「我會記得。」

「以一個朋友的立場我想提醒你，政治有時候不是非黑即白的，有很多灰色地帶，需要我們去協調。」

進入重點了，柯蒂斯想。「交換，妥協，談判。我想這三年我看得不少。」

「有時候各退一步未必不好，大家都有快樂結局。」

「我猜你是說梅森那個非典型勞動契約的修法被我擋下來的事情。」

威佛微笑，「我沒有特別指涉哪件事。只是我想每個人都需要一些可以做為緩衝的空間。」

「有些事情可以，有些事情不行。」

「你大部分都是不行。」

「我有我的原則，不能退讓的時候我就不會退。」

「有原則是好事，有很多政治人物的問題就是太沒有原則了。」

「或許他們就該把位置讓出來給能夠堅守原則的人？」

「那並不難，政治人物其實很脆弱，一件醜聞，一個不想被人知道的小秘密，都足以成為致命的打擊。」

亮出刀子了。柯蒂斯直視威佛的眼睛，「我沒有醜聞可以拿來打擊。」

「但你一定有小秘密，每個人都有小秘密。」威佛面不改色，「有些小祕密，很美麗，但卻很危險。我猜越危險就越有吸引力，對吧？」

柯蒂斯努力讓自己看起來很輕鬆，沒有被他的話嚇到。因為他突然意識到或許威佛在暗示他知道傑克的事情。「如果你想威脅我停手，這種事情真的不需要動用到你這種層級的人，我只是一個無名小卒。」

「這不是威脅，我說我很欣賞你，也不是場面話。把它當成是來自朋友的忠告吧，我們都需要朋友。」威佛站起，「好好享受你的午餐，下午還有委員會要開的。」

柯蒂斯先發簡訊給傑克，要他晚上來家裡見面。他在委員會上一直努力專注在工作上，會議一結束就立刻衝回家，傑克已經在等他了。他把威佛跟他之間的對話從頭到尾重複了一遍。

「所以，你害怕了？」傑克一邊打開一瓶威士忌的軟木塞一邊說。

「說老實話，我不怕公開。」柯蒂斯看著傑克把酒倒進杯子裡，空氣中都是醉人的酒香，「或許那會讓我的選票減少，但我相信我的努力大家都看得見。我擔心的是你，公開的話對你的形象傷害很大。」

傑克像孩子一樣咯咯笑了起來，「說得好像我還有什麼形象可以傷害一樣。」

「傑克，認真點。知道你的性向是一回事，公開又是另外一回事，塞拉斯不會容忍的。」

傑克把一杯酒塞進柯蒂斯的手裡。「如果威佛用這點來威脅你，要你做出讓步，該怎麼辦？」

柯蒂斯想了想，「我會辭掉國會議員的職務。」

「真的？你不是想為人民做點事嗎？閣下？」

「在國會或者在街頭，都可以做點事。」柯蒂斯沒有喝酒。他把酒杯放在桌上，把傑克拉進他的懷抱裡，「頭銜或位置對我來說都不重要，只是聽不到你叫我閣下的確很可惜。」

傑克和他靜靜擁抱了一會之後輕輕推開他，「你不用擔心，威佛不會傷害王室，也不會傷害我。他嚇嚇你而已，也或許他就是提點你一下，政治圈裡圓滑一點總是好的。」

「有時候我也想，但我真的做不到。」

傑克伸出手來摸摸柯蒂斯的臉，他的額頭和頭髮，「或許再過幾年，你那些稜角尖刺都磨圓了，你就做得到了。」

「我不是很確定自己想不想看到自己變圓的那天到來。」

傑克又靠近他，「你真的願意為我放棄你的位置？」

柯蒂斯看著他美麗的小秘密。威佛說得沒錯，越美麗就越危險，越危險又越有吸引力。他親吻傑克，在他的耳邊輕聲說，「為了你，我什麼都願意。」

******

柯蒂斯變圓的日子尚遙遙無期，傑克最擔心的日子就來了。國會會期結束，柯蒂斯打算在夏伊洛和傑克待上幾天，然後他就要回赫克準備投入選戰，因為藍博黨已經提名他為這次赫克郡的候選人了。選舉就和打仗一樣累人，柯蒂斯上次是新手，吃了不少苦頭。這次他和他的團隊有了經驗，他們會上手很多，更何況，吉榮黨在赫克推出來的人選還不弱，在當地也經營了一段時日，他們不能掉以輕心。只是想到有整整四個月都見不到傑克他就難以忍受，他想這四個月裡大概會花掉很多機票錢。

傑克在他打包行李的時候跑來了。他的眼眶到眼圈都是紅的，臉上一點血色都沒有。天氣已經慢慢進入夏天，傑克的手卻冰涼得嚇人。

「蜜雪兒的孩子是男孩，他們今天做了檢查。」傑克說話的聲音很小，柯蒂斯得靠得很近才聽得到，「陛下說，等孩子出世滿一歲，他就會宣布廢除我的繼承權，因為我行為不檢，無德無才，不是當國王的好人選。蜜雪兒會在他死後繼任為女王。」

「喔傑克。」柯蒂斯把他抱在懷裡。

「好奇怪，我覺得過去幾年，我好像都在等這一天的到來，我以為自己已經做好準備。可是今天我才知道，根本沒有。」傑克靠著柯蒂斯，像是全身都失去力氣，「柯蒂斯，我恨他，但被自己的父親拋棄的感覺好可怕。我是真的一無所有了。」

「沒事了，你還有我。」柯蒂斯除了不停輕拍他的背不知道該怎麼做。「你永遠都會有我。」

傑克抬起頭來，一滴不受控制的淚水滑落，「是的，我還有你，我的騎士。」

「我的王子。」

「以後就不是了。」傑克把臉埋在他的胸前。柯蒂斯只能不停親吻他，把他抱得更緊。

傑克後來喝了點酒，洗了一個久久的澡之後，就爬上床，窩在棉被底下睡覺。柯蒂斯從他的身後摟住他，他也沒有像平常一樣把自己挪進他的懷裡。他就只是睡著。傑克睡得很沉，而且很久，第二天早上柯蒂斯起床之後原本為他準備了超大份量的早餐，他也沒醒。或許他真的很累了，這些年來，和自己的父母，和整個王室，甚至和他自己拚搏了這麽久，他還是輸了。柯蒂斯摸摸他的額頭，確認他沒事之後就讓他繼續睡。他中途醒來喝過水，上了一次廁所，之後又回去蒙頭大睡。

傑克在清晨醒來的時候他已經睡了將近三十個小時。他起身坐在黑暗中，柯蒂斯也醒了過來。窗外濃黑的夜色已經開始淡去，天要亮了。

「送我回去吧，順便陪我走一走。」傑克說。

柯蒂斯開著他的車來到王宮外。天亮了一點，整個夏伊洛也在準備甦醒，路上已經有些早起運動和工作的人們了。傑克為柯蒂斯指路，要他繞到另一個方向。他們經過兩個崗哨，最後停在一座林子外。王宮位在市郊，和市中心保持一點距離，卻又交通方便，有地鐵和多班公車可以載著遊客到這裡來觀光。每年到了暑假，國王會帶著家人到夏宮避暑，王宮就會開放部分的地方給遊客觀賞。即使不是暑假，美輪美奐的王宮也是熱門景點。他們停下來的地方屬於王宮不對外開放的範圍，平常也少有人到。

「往前面走一點就會碰到入口。」傑克說，他攬著柯蒂斯的手臂，「陪我散步吧。」

這座林子不算太濃密，但是透過樹影，可以看見太陽在遠遠的地方逐漸升起。四周很安靜，只有兩人的腳步聲，還有小鳥啾啾叫。柯蒂斯看著傑克的側臉，他專注盯著遠方的晨光。這是柯蒂斯和傑克交往三年來，第一次一起走到戶外。他們平常就待在柯蒂斯的公寓裡，在床上翻雲覆雨，相愛。他們一起去看過電影，找了一個平常日，一部快下檔的電影，一前一後走進那間電影院。影廳裡加上他們只有四個人，他和傑克坐在最後面，在黑暗中偷偷牽手。這次他們一起呼吸同一片清新的戶外空氣，那感覺很不真實。

「我小時候很愛在這座林子裡散步，有時候還會偷偷溜出來，我想抓松鼠。」傑克說，「有一次在裡面迷路了，我急死了，怎麼走都走不出去，就蹲下來哭。後來母親帶著一堆人找到我，她臉上那個害怕的表情我到現在都還記得。她說我快要把她嚇死了，她不能失去我。我父親，他知道了以後問我說，那你抓到松鼠了嗎？我說沒有，一隻都沒有看見。他哈哈大笑，說這是傑克王子的歷險記。」

如果傑克不曾體驗過來自家人的愛，那麼當失去的時候他也不會感到那麼痛苦。傑克攀住柯蒂斯整隻手臂，把自己靠在他身上，「你那天說過，我不當國王也有其他的出路。我想，或許這不是太荒謬的假設。」

「不是國王，你也可以做很多事情。」柯蒂斯聽著風吹過樹葉帶來的沙沙聲響，「你有那麼多優點。」

「說說看，不是王子，我還有什麼優點？」

「你會說六國語言，歷史又很強，特別是基利波的歷史。你很細心，上次幫我翻譯和整理各國相關的勞工法規，還知道拿便利貼做分類。」傑克笑了，柯蒂斯跟著他笑，「你鋼琴彈得很棒，上次我看音樂會轉播看到你的手指在琴鍵上飛舞，我......我記得我還硬了。」

傑克大笑。

「還有馬術，你騎在馬上的樣子風度翩翩好看極了。」

「那我騎著你的樣子呢？」

「幸好我有一顆強壯的心臟，否則早就因為興奮過度而死。」

傑克又笑著，漸漸灑落的陽光照亮他的臉。柯蒂斯無法形容他有多愛看到傑克像這樣，開朗，發自內心地笑。他幾乎沒有聽過傑克這樣肆意的笑聲。

「你會辦派對，讓每個人都開開心心的，那可不容易。」

「這點我承認，我可是辦派對的高手。」

「傑克，王子只是一個身分，並不能代表全部的你。」

「如果我不再是王子，而你又沒選上，」傑克做了一個抱歉的表情，在柯蒂斯作勢要揍他的時候輕快地往前跑了步，然後轉過身來，「那我們可以做什麼？」

「沒有第二條路，我要開酒吧。」柯蒂斯張開雙臂，迎向傑克，把他圈在懷抱裡，「你跟我一起回去赫克，我們開一間酒吧，興趣結合事業一定會成功的。」

「看著你每天順理成章地泡在酒吧裡喝個爛醉，真是好主意。」

「跟我回去赫克，傑克，跟我走。」

傑克靜靜地說，「你說的是兩回事。跟你走，不一定要跟你回赫克。」

「你想去哪裡我們就去哪裡。」

傑克抬起頭來吻他。站在清幽微涼的樹林裡，在金黃的晨曦和溫柔的風吹拂之下，柯蒂斯吻著傑克，感覺到自己被愛包圍，盈滿。那簡直就像是一種奇蹟，超越所有感官上的享樂。平靜而美好，緊緊聯繫他和傑克。

傑克分開兩人的唇，拉著他的手繼續前進。終於他們走出樹林來到王宮外，太陽已經完全升起，將王宮照耀得莊嚴肅穆，彷彿自己發出神聖的光輝。傑克停了下來。

「即使轉身下台，我也想有個優雅的謝幕。」傑克凝視著他，「你先回去吧，我會沒事的。」

「如果你需要我，馬上通知我。」

「然後就會騎著駿馬來把我從高塔裡救下。」

「或開著我的奧迪，那會比騎馬快多了。」

傑克笑著看他。然後轉身，朝王宮走去。看著他遠離的背影讓柯蒂斯湧起一股無可抑制的哀傷，他是傑克的騎士，應該要保護他免於一切的傷害。但現在他所能做的，卻只是看著他獨自一人走回那奪走他一切的地方。

******

傑克要求柯蒂斯照他原訂的計畫回赫克，他在電話裡聽起來很平靜而穩定，沒有意志消沉或傷心頹喪。柯蒂斯想或許他已經調適好自己的心態，坦然接受。如果真是如此那很好，他不希望傑克一直沉浸在失望與痛苦的情緒裡，那也改變不了什麼。事實上，如果傑克不願屈服找個女人為他生個兒子，那麼能夠改變這整件事情的方法也不是沒有，只是太過殘忍而血腥，勢必付出人命的代價。柯蒂斯相信傑克不會做得這麽絕，在與他相處的這三年裡，他知道他不是這樣的人。即使他渴望王位如同沙漠中的旅人渴望水，但他終究也沒有不擇手段，背叛真實的自己去找個女人生孩子。

柯蒂斯在某個晚上接到傑克的電話，當時他正在酒吧裡，和幾個以前同樣在工會裡的老朋友相聚。柯蒂斯握著電話走出吵雜的酒吧，推開木頭大門時讓舒爽的晚風吹在臉上，裡頭的笑鬧仍然在繼續。

「柯蒂斯，帶我去約會。」傑克在電話裡聽起來挺雀躍的，「我們沒有出去約會過。」

「這麼突然？好吧，我明天回夏伊洛。你想去哪裡？看電影？吃大餐？」柯蒂斯無法止住自己的微笑。兩個他不認識的人醉醺醺地經過，認出他來，他們大聲地打了招呼。

「老天，你又去酒吧了。」傑克等著那兩人離開之後才說，「不一定非得到夏伊洛，哪裡都可以。你又會帶你喜歡的人去哪裡約會？」

柯蒂斯第一時間就有了答案。對於傑克，只有一個地方他覺得值得帶他去。也只有傑克，會讓他想帶他去。

傑克的私人飛機在一個不算晴朗的早晨降落在赫克的機場，柯蒂斯帶葛雷去接他。傑克走下登機梯的時候柯蒂斯看得呆住了，他的王子穿著白襯衫和牛仔褲，因為柯蒂斯事先交代他要穿簡單一點，把西裝留在家裡。傑克穿得很休閒，卻依舊耀眼迷人得讓柯蒂斯心理砰砰跳。傑克終於來了，來到赫克，柯蒂斯最愛的家鄉，就算這裡到處是噴著黑煙和發出巨響的工廠，天空永遠灰濛濛的，河流有時候會變成怪異的顏色，這裡依然是柯蒂斯的家。她並不體面，但她的努力和豐富的天然資源讓基利波這個國家有了快速前進的動力，在一百多年前從一個傳統守舊的小國家跨進現代。細緻華美的夏伊洛誕生了文化的瑰寶，但柯蒂斯更愛赫克的活力，也愛她不那麼美的一面。不管好的壞的，這裡都是他的家，他的根。而傑克現在在這裡，讓赫克添上一筆亮麗的色彩。

柯蒂斯在傑克走到他的面前時執起他的手，往他的手背親吻一下。他知道即使這裡是私人飛機的停機坪，還是有其他人在，但他就是忍不住這麽做。「歡迎來到赫克郡，王子殿下。」

「閣下，今天的天氣似乎不適合約會。」

「赫克並不常見到藍天白雲，殿下，我們有很多工廠。」

「基利波感謝赫克的犧牲和貢獻。」傑克的眼裡都是笑意，柯蒂斯真想擁抱他。

飛機上的隨行人員提了一個行李袋下來，很努力對柯蒂斯牽著傑克的手視而不見。葛雷接過行李。「請你幫忙把行李拿去我家吧。」柯蒂斯對他說。葛雷點點頭就走了。

「那我們去哪裡？」傑克看起來很期待，緊握著柯蒂斯的手，任由他帶著。他只戴了一副墨鏡，基本上沒有偽裝，任何狗仔隊都能認出他來。不過柯蒂斯選這時候讓他到赫克來是有考慮過的。王室成員除了傑克外，全體去了夏宮，專門跟著王室的狗仔隊也去了，他們以為傑克也在那裡。夏伊洛正在舉行為期一週的國際影展，星光閃閃，大牌雲集，其他狗仔隊也去那裡搶拍好萊塢明星和基利波的名流了。沒人跟在傑克後頭。

柯蒂斯帶他到停車場去取他的摩托車，傑克的臉都亮了起來。柯蒂斯幫他把安全帽戴好，他一開始還因為這樣會壓壞髮型而抗拒了一下。傑克緊緊抱著柯蒂斯的腰，在柯蒂斯催下油門的時候發出小小的驚呼。

柯蒂斯一邊騎車，一邊向傑克介紹一路上他們看到的景象，但更多的是介紹柯蒂斯自己的成長軌跡。他在這個廣場上第一次被警察抓著四肢抬走；他高中的時候常和同學偷溜進這家電影院看十八禁電影；他十四歲的時候在這座鐘樓下第一次和一個戴著牙套的女孩接吻；他和他老爸常到那座球場看足球。他們曾在這間工廠前拉起罷工封鎖線阻止廠房出貨，在那棟大樓裡與老闆談判。傑克對每件事都聽得津津有味，問了很多問題。那個奪走你初夜的女孩美嗎？和你一起參加畢業舞會的女同學現在還有聯絡嗎？柯蒂斯帶著他的現在和未來一路騎上他的過去。停紅綠的時候他抓起傑克的手親了一下，他很幸福，不可能有比現在還要更幸福的時候了。

他們到了一間赫克郡立的勞工博物館。買了票，走進方方正正樸實的建築物。今天不是休假日，展區冷冷清清的，很多展示間只有柯蒂斯和傑克兩個人。柯蒂斯為傑克解說這些赫克郡的工人為了自己的權益起身抗爭的歷史，好幾件他都參與過。他們停在二十年前發生過的礦場大罷工介紹前，那是整個基利波曾經發生過最大的罷工，整個郡裡的礦坑工人全都罷工導致停產，他們只是想要有正常合理的休假，還有工傷補助，礦場老闆，也就是政府一開始並不願意。礦坑工人在勞動階級裡有特殊地位，因為他們的工作太過危險，所以薪資也比較高，大規模的罷工影響巨大。所幸最後協商有成果，但那也拖了整整半年的時間。

「我父親，參與了這次罷工。」他們站在玻璃櫃前，看著當時的記錄下來的照片，柯蒂斯輕聲說，「但他也是最早一批回到工廠的工人。你知道這樣的人會被視為叛徒，直到他因為肺癌死掉。我老爸，他不是什麼全世界最好的爸爸，當他心情不錯的時候還是會帶我去看球賽，教我修車。他心情不好就喝酒，喝到爛醉就會揍人出氣，而那個人通常是我。罵人就更不用說了。」

傑克摸了摸他的手，他露出一個勉強的微笑，「但他為了我們提早回到工廠去，因為一天不去工作就一天沒有薪水。他很早就為我存了大學學費，雖然我沒去。他早就把房子貸款繳清了，然後把房子登記在我的名下。他買了很多保險，受益人都是我和我媽，只是沒想到我媽比他還要早走。他快死的時候叫我走，別留在赫克，別像他一樣，一輩子都是髒兮兮的。他沒有把錢都喝掉，而是存下來給我。我到他死了才知道。」

「所以你對父子關係一直那麼有信心。」傑克說。

「我沒有說他的行為是對的，有一陣子我也很恨他，但那都過去了，他也已經不在了。我選擇原諒他，那讓我比較輕鬆。」

「你的意思是要我也原諒我的父親嗎？」

柯蒂斯不想提起塞拉斯。今天會是很棒的一天，他不想要塞拉斯陰魂不散地盤旋在他們之間，但傑克想要談的話那他就談。「我不會說你要不要原諒他，那是你的選擇。我不是你，沒有經歷過你經歷的事情，不知道你的感覺，我不會要求你做什麼決定。」

「我比較喜歡繼續恨他。」

「那是你的選擇。」

傑克沒有說話，他拉著柯蒂斯走向下一個展示區。他們特地停在其中一面玻璃後頭，柯蒂斯指著裡面的照片，「你看那是誰。」

傑克湊上前仔細看，「等等，那是你！十年前，二十五歲的你。」

「沒錯，當年我多帥啊。」柯蒂斯看著當年稚嫩而憤怒的自己，在照片裡拿著一個大聲公，正在慷慨激昂地吼著。「我們抗議那一帶的工廠常常為了節省人力成本而不願意多雇用工人，嚴重人手不足是很危險的。」

傑克帶著微笑看著照片，「你認為二十五歲時候的你會喜歡三十五歲的你嗎？」

柯蒂斯聳聳肩，「不會，二十五歲的我討厭所有的人，特別是政治人物。」

「那二十五歲的你會喜歡傑克嗎？」

柯蒂斯把他拉近自己。「不管是二十五歲、三十五歲、七十五歲或是一百五十五歲的我都會愛上傑克的。」

他們在二十五歲的柯蒂斯照片前接吻，柯蒂斯能感覺傑克的嘴唇翹起的弧度。接著一群人講話的聲音逐漸接近，他們很快分開。十幾個看起來像是高中生的孩子由老師帶著走了進來。柯蒂斯和傑克從另一個地方溜出去。

他們中午在一家看起來又小又舊的餐廳吃飯，那是柯蒂斯當年在赫克時就經常光顧的地方。柯蒂斯和老闆娘寒暄一番的時候傑克靜靜躲在角落，直到柯蒂斯要求老闆娘給他們一個比較隱密的卡座，老闆娘才仔細看了看傑克。她瞪大眼睛，在尖叫之前摀住自己的嘴巴。傑克給她一個迷人的笑容之後把一根食指擺在嘴唇上。老闆娘走到他面前，相當僵硬地在他面前行了一個很不標準的屈膝禮。傑克握了握她的手，她緊張地不停扭著自己的圍裙。她最後為他們安排在最裡頭的座位，還把旁邊的桌子空下來，讓他們不受打擾。傑克似乎為這頓飯著迷不已，平常他總是吃得不多，但今天柯蒂斯點的好幾樣菜他都吃完了。

看到傑克坐在這家小餐廳裡讓柯蒂斯感到驚訝。傑克即使一身輕便，仍有他王子的儀態和舉止，那是隨著數十年的教育深深根植在他行為裡的符號。而他卻怡然自得地坐在這裡，絲毫不覺得這家小餐廳配不上他尊貴的身分。他有些猶豫地看了看柯蒂斯，然後舀了一點红鲻魚湯遞到柯蒂斯面前，「我一直想這麽做。」

柯蒂斯愣了一下，在他意識到傑克想做什麼的時候笑了，沒想到不好意思的是自己。「這好青春啊。」

他張開嘴，讓傑克餵他。柯蒂斯也切下一小塊雞肉餡餅餵他吃。他們摀住嘴忍著笑，傑克的臉都紅了。

「太蠢了。」柯蒂斯笑到肩膀抖動。他又切了一塊牛肉派，送進傑克的嘴裡。

他們離開之前老闆娘拿著手機，眼巴巴地看著他們。傑克主動走了過去，拿起她的手機，請柯蒂斯為他們拍照。突然間老闆也衝了過來，傑克站在他們中間，笑得甜美。

他們繼續騎車上路。赫克的觀光景點並不多，但柯蒂斯還是帶他去繞一繞，拍了幾張很觀光客的照片。傑克用手機自拍的技術比柯蒂斯好多了，他們在鏡頭裡把臉貼在一起，因為愛情在臉上畫出的笑臉令他們看起來比實際年齡年輕很多。

柯蒂斯還帶傑克到電子遊樂場去，因為傑克沒有去過。學校下課了，陸陸續續有學生聚集到遊樂場來，但似乎沒有人注意到他們。這間遊樂場和柯蒂斯記憶中的似乎沒有任何改變，仍然是吵鬧的機械音，不曾停止的流行樂，人們站在機台前大呼小叫。他們就和周圍那些年輕人一樣玩著遊戲機，傑克投籃的命中率比柯蒂斯還高，而且射擊遊戲的分數也比柯蒂斯高。不過打地鼠就是柯蒂斯的強項，他們一邊大叫一邊舉著小槌子朝突然冒出來的地鼠用力敲著。柯蒂斯花了好幾個硬幣才從夾娃娃機裡夾出一隻兔子的玩偶送給傑克。什麼貴重禮物都收過的傑克把它抱在懷裡，就好像一件價值連城的寶物。

他們還去溜冰。讓柯蒂斯驚訝的是，傑克的平衡感很差，柯蒂斯從頭到尾都得扶著他，否則他就會狼狽摔倒了。柯蒂斯緊緊牽著傑克的手，在溜冰場裡繞圈圈。傑克一個踉蹌差點跌倒的時候柯蒂斯及時抱住他，他們大笑，不在乎有沒有打探的目光。

柯蒂斯當然帶了傑克去他最愛的酒吧。傑克對一切都感到新鮮，和他剛踏進遊樂場時的反應一樣。他伸手摸了摸那張核桃木吧台，四處張望著酒吧裡的擺設。他們坐在吧台旁，柯蒂斯不時和走過來和他打招呼的人閒聊幾句，傑克只是靜靜看著他和民眾握手寒暄，小口啜飲他的啤酒，把花生殼放在一個空杯子裡。有人覺得傑克很眼熟，和王子很像，傑克用非常標準的赫克口音騙過了他。

柯蒂斯載著傑克回到家的時候已經很晚了。柯蒂斯在傑克面前並不自卑，但帶他回到從小長大的家仍讓他有些緊張。傑克拎著柯蒂斯送他的玩偶到處參觀了一下，「非常復古。」他委婉地評論。

傑克走進柯蒂斯的房間時臉上帶著毫無掩飾的好奇神情。他看著桌子上艾佛瑞特一家的照片，柯蒂斯那總是皺著眉頭的父親，瘦小但溫柔的母親，還有各種時期不同大小的柯蒂斯。他看著牆上的赫克足球隊海報，擺在櫃子裡的汽車模型，架子上的書。

「這裡就是柯蒂斯‧艾佛瑞特長大的地方。」傑克說。他把兔子玩偶放在椅子上。

「你看見了，你看見全部的我。」柯蒂斯說。

傑克看著他的眼睛，開始拔去手上的戒指，輕輕放在柯蒂斯那張單人床旁的櫃子上，接著是手錶。他的左腳向後彎起，好讓自己脫掉鞋子，然後換另外一隻腳。他的手指靈巧地解開一顆又一顆的鈕扣。柯蒂斯熱愛看傑克在他面前一件一件慢慢卸下所有的衣物，那就像是藝術一樣的一連串優美動作，他就連脫件外套都難以置信地性感。當他全身赤裸站在柯蒂斯面前時，他張開雙手。

「你也看見全部的我了。」

柯蒂斯衝上前擁抱他，抱得很緊很緊。傑克把嘴唇貼在他的耳朵上，「我愛你，柯蒂斯。」

柯蒂斯欣喜若狂，因為這是他們交往三年多來，傑克第一次對他說了愛。傑克在柯蒂斯把他抱上床的時候呢喃著，「我在這裡對你說的話都是真心的，柯蒂斯，我們之間沒有謊言。」

柯蒂斯迅速脫掉自己身上全部的衣服之後壓到他身上，「回去夏伊洛以後呢？」

「那我就不能保證了。」傑克說，他輕輕喘息著。「但你還是要相信我。」

柯蒂斯很清楚傑克是班傑明家族的一員，不管他想做什麼，都不會是認輸。一切就留在明天吧，無論傑克想往哪個方向前進，他都會舉著長劍，守護著他。現在他只是吻著傑克，不停吻他。

  
-待續-

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

柯蒂斯被黑暗中的腳步聲吵醒時感覺自己才剛睡著沒幾分鐘。他的老家已經高齡二十歲，除非有人練過忍者輕功，否則不可能踩在他家的樓梯和地板時不發出聲響。柯蒂斯正打算起身拿出藏在床頭櫃的槍時葛雷就直接闖進他的房間，打開床頭櫃的燈。「艾德加說過你的手機一定要隨時開機，你竟然關了一整晚。家裡電話你也拿起來了吧？」

柯蒂斯把手遮在眼睛上，「葛雷，怎麼回事？現在幾點了？」

「凌晨四點鐘，艾德加要我趕緊把你挖起來，把傑克送......」葛雷愣住了，柯蒂斯順著他的眼光轉過去發現傑克從棉被裡冒了出來，他的手還搭在柯蒂斯的腰上。傑克揉著眼睛，一臉慍怒，棉被滑下，露出光裸的肩膀和潔白的背。葛雷向後退了好幾步，張大的嘴說不出話。柯蒂斯這幾位和他從赫克一起到夏伊洛的夥伴們的確知道他和傑克的關係，但除了三不五時接到傑克的電話騷擾之外，他們並沒有誰真正看到柯蒂斯和傑克在一起。有一次艾德加把國會質詢的資料送到柯蒂斯的公寓時傑克也在，還有就是葛雷陪柯蒂斯到機場去接傑克，僅此而已。柯蒂斯猜他們對於自己的老闆正和王子交往這件事情沒有什麼真實的感覺，直到現在。

葛雷在柯蒂斯光溜溜地從床上爬起來的時候避開了視線，盯著天花板。「艾德加說你得在狗仔隊搭第一班飛機從夏伊洛趕來之前把傑......我是說殿下送回去。他已經聯絡王子的機組人員了，我們要在五點之前送他到機場。」

傑克又縮回棉被裡，似乎不打算理會葛雷的話。

「怎麼了？」柯蒂斯問。但他大概知道發生了什麼事。

「網路上到處都是。」葛雷一邊溜出房間一邊說，「我在樓下等你們。」

柯蒂斯拿出手機開機，很快搜尋了一下，發現他和傑克的赫克一日遊小旅行有不少偷偷摸摸的目擊者，拍下他們愉快的身影。傑克和柯蒂斯在鋼鐵工人紀念碑前臉貼著臉自拍合照，在遊樂場裡拿著打地鼠的鎚子大叫，在夾娃娃機前傑克幾乎靠在柯蒂斯的身上，他們在溜冰場裡手握得緊緊的，傑克笨拙的溜冰技術讓他看起來有些滑稽，不那麼像傑克了。還有在昏暗酒吧裡，傑克對著柯蒂斯露出甜蜜笑容的側臉。柯蒂斯坐到床上去，摸著傑克的頭髮，「寶貝，該起床了。你看看這個。」

傑克接過手機之後瞄一眼，「如果是記者拍到的，他們在刊登之前得先通知王室，我母親就有機會把這件事壓下來，然後把我關進席羅塔上讓我永不見天日。但是這是民眾上傳的，他們無權也來不及阻止。」

「你可以否認。說我們只是朋友，我帶你來赫克玩。」

「你想要否認嗎？」傑克瞇起眼睛看著他，「你不想為我而戰嗎？」

「我說過，我不怕公開。但你確定要這麽做嗎？」

「你也準備一下，吉利安應該很快就會要你回夏伊洛解釋清楚。你可以對他坦白我們之間的事，其他的就別提，也先別對記者說什麼。」傑克掀開被子坐了起來，伸了一個懶腰。他的身體曲線修長而優美，柯蒂斯忍不住向他伸出手，傑克抓著他的手放在自己的胸口，「我是你的，柯蒂斯，為了我堅強起來。」

「我也是你的，傑克。」柯蒂斯看著傑克拉著他的手在自己身上緩慢移動，他摒住呼吸，感覺自己全身發燙。

「記得你昨晚是怎麼碰我的嗎？就像這樣。」傑克引導柯蒂斯的手愛撫他的身體。如今柯蒂斯已經相當熟悉這具身體，他曾經用手和嘴唇仔仔細細探索過每個部分，但無論已經在上頭獲得多少樂趣與歡愉，他永遠都想要更多。傑克喘息著，「再碰我一次，讓我感受到你和我結合在一起。我需要這個。」

傑克說得好像他需要透過和柯蒂斯做愛來獲得力氣去面對接下來會發生的事情一樣。事實上，這似乎就是柯蒂斯一直以來為傑克提供的，一個休息充電的地方，一座港灣。讓他暫時卸下王子身分的枷鎖，讓他可以呼吸，做真正的他。柯蒂斯每一次在傑克身體裡注入的不僅僅是愛，也是讓他得以繼續偽裝下去的能量。

傑克躺下來，胸膛緩緩起伏著，睫毛因為柯蒂斯和他的手已經來到最隱密的地方而微微顫抖。柯蒂斯知道他現在該做的事情就是起來穿衣服把傑克送走，但他的身體背叛他的腦袋，把傑克抱在懷裡。「我們只有十五分鐘。傑克，傑克，我的王子。」

「我的騎士。」傑克閉上眼睛，嘆了一口氣。

二十分鐘之後柯蒂斯匆匆忙忙跑下樓。客廳裡仍然一片漆黑，柯蒂斯等到眼睛適應了黑暗才發現站在百葉窗前的葛雷。他走到葛雷身邊，後者在黑暗中瞪著他，「都什麼時候了，你們兩個就不能看一下現在是什麼狀況嗎？你知道這房子很老了吧？我什麼都聽得清清楚楚的。」

「我的錯。」柯蒂斯裝出很抱歉的樣子。其實他一點也不抱歉，他好快樂。

「我的車停在後院圍牆外，我送他去機場，你把他們引開吧。」

柯蒂斯從百葉窗的縫隙看出去，發現院子籬笆外有兩個鬼鬼祟祟的傢伙在抽菸，四處張望，走來走去的。「赫克日報和人民報的？」

「他們可不用搭飛機就能趕到這裡。」葛雷看了他一眼，「去催一下王子殿下好嗎？你們真的讓我感覺很緊張。」

傑克才不在乎讓誰等候，他是該死的王子。「葛雷，我愛他，你是我的朋友，我希望你支持我。」

「媽的，我們當然都會支持你，艾德加說你已經暈船暈得連自己的腦袋長在哪裡都不記得了，但我們還是要支持你。只是......」葛雷朝樓梯的方向看了一眼，「你想想看這世上有多少人看過傑克那個樣子，沒穿衣服的樣子？我只是還沒恢復過來。」

「真純情，葛雷，你還是處男嗎？」

「去你的。」

二十分鐘之後傑克終於下來了，葛雷根本不敢看他，只是低著頭接過他的行李。傑克走到柯蒂斯的面前，「夏伊洛見了。」

「如果你回王宮有危險就不要回去了。」柯蒂斯捨不得他這麽快就走。

「他們還在夏宮，我想應該不會馬上趕回來。如果大動作趕回來就代表我們真的有什麼，相信我，他們不會承認的。」

「晚一點我再打電話給你，要是你沒接電話我會闖進王宮救你的。」

傑克輕笑，「我的騎士真是勇敢無畏。」

葛雷在一旁假裝咳嗽。

「該走了。」柯蒂斯用力親吻他的王子。等到他確認葛雷和傑克都準備好從後門出去，他就突然打開前門，原本打算繞到後頭去的記者們看見柯蒂斯出來之後立刻跑過來。

「拜託，天都還沒亮耶。」柯蒂斯假裝睡眼惺忪的樣子。

「嘿柯蒂斯，傑克在裡面嗎？」人民報的記者問。赫克當地的記者柯蒂斯都認識很多年了，大家關係還不錯。但他們不會因為如此就給柯蒂斯特別優惠。

「對啊，他在裡面啊，還有國王和王后，公主和駙馬跟小公主。我們家沒有那麼多房間所以我還得睡在沙發上。」柯蒂斯把兩手在胸前交叉。

「別這樣，給你的好朋友一點獨家報導嘛，這次選舉我可是報導了兩次你的政見，」赫克日報的記者強調，「兩次！」

「我可以請你們倆喝杯咖啡，然後你們就回去，讓我再睡一下，好嗎？還有別把菸蒂丟在我的花園裡，看在老天爺的份上。」

******

柯蒂斯後來又回去睡了幾個小時。這段期間他把手機鈴聲調整成靜音，拔掉家裡的電話，才能不被打擾地睡一覺。他醒來之後，未接來電的數量達到歷史新高。他只回了傑克和吉利安辦公室的電話，譚雅則傳簡訊過來說先取消他接下來幾日的行程。

傑克已經回到王宮了，吉利安則是要他回去見他。

柯蒂斯趕到的時候，吉利安仍然在忙，他把柯蒂斯晾在一旁，不疾不徐地把手上的事情處理完。他提起柯蒂斯和傑克的事情時似乎既不驚訝也不生氣，「威佛在一個禮拜以前就告訴我了。」

柯蒂斯想起他們在國會餐廳的對話，「威佛？他為什麼要告訴你？」

「我想他是想要動搖我對你的信任，或許我一氣之下會親手砍了你這個藍博黨金童的政治未來，我不知道。」吉利安坐在他的皮質高背椅上，看起來有些疲憊，「我們通常不會去管黨員的感情生活，但如果你是同性戀又打算出櫃，我們希望你能先讓我們知道；如果你是同性戀又打算出櫃對象還是未來的國王，我們會強烈希望你跟黨內商量一下。」

「我不是.......我本來不是.......我只愛傑克，我們也沒有打算出櫃。」

吉利安拿起他的手機在柯蒂斯面前晃了晃讓他看看上面的照片，柯蒂斯在照片中緊緊抱著在溜冰場裡快要跌倒的傑克。「這對我來說就是出櫃。」

柯蒂斯看著照片心想這個人拍得真好，這照片看起來像是某部愛情喜劇電影的劇照。「我很抱歉我沒有先告訴你。」

「多久了？」

「三年多了。」

「三年多了？」吉利安一臉不敢置信，「我甚至不知道你們認識。」

「還記得有一次你進宮向國王進行工作報告的時候帶著我嗎？」

吉利安想了想，「是啊，是有這麼一回事。真是讓人意想不到。」

「就這麼發生了。」

「柯蒂斯，如果是別的人我可以不理會，但這是傑克，是王子，未來的國王。他想要從你這裡得到什麼？」

「為什麼每個人都這麼說？」柯蒂斯突然感到惱火，「傑克比我有錢，比我有名，如果真的有人可以從這段關係裡得到好處的話那也該是我才對。為什麼大家都懷疑他？」

「因為我瞭解你，知道你不會那麼做，但我不瞭解傑克。」吉利安站了起來，「我算是看著傑克長大的，基利波的國民都是。我記得他第一次在媒體面前騎馬，他還那麼小，戴著小小的騎師帽，穿上小小的騎馬靴，騎在一匹白馬上，意氣風發地揚起他的下巴，他多麼可愛啊。我也很喜歡看到他穿著軍服，臉上有戰爭留下的傷，一隻手臂吊著，那是一個保家衛國的軍人驕傲的神態。然後他突然變了個樣，流連在一個又一個派對裡，身邊換過一個又一個不同的女孩，醉得連路都走不好，和那些揮霍無度的紈絝子弟一樣令人生厭。我意識到我不瞭解這個以後將要繼任為王的人，我想大部分的基利波百姓都不瞭解他到底是個什麼樣的人。」

「你沒注意到這三年來他已經不再做當年那些事了嗎？你不瞭解他不表示他就是個會算計每一件事情的人，你不該把你的偏見強加在他的身上，只因為你不瞭解他。」柯蒂斯很努力讓自己不要太激動但他做不到。「我瞭解他，我見過他在那個放縱不羈的面具底下真正的模樣，他不會算計他的愛情。」

吉利安直視著他，「柯蒂斯，你曾為了傑克辜負選民對你的託付嗎？」

柯蒂斯面對吉利安犀利的眼神沒有退縮。「你可以去查，我的每一個提案、每一次發言、每一次質詢，我沒有辜負選民投給我的選票。」

「如果將來我們要進行與王室相關的修法或提案，你可以保證你會公正地以國家和人民的福祉為考量去作決定，不會因為傑克而改變嗎？」

柯蒂斯沉默了。他考慮再三之後說，「我想......我沒有辦法保證。我愛傑克。」

「你愛傑克，多麼簡單的答案。」吉利安點點頭，「謝謝你的坦白。」

「事情沒有發生的時候，要怎麼說都很容易。但如果和傑克有關，我沒辦法冷靜和客觀。每一件和他有關的事情我都......」柯蒂斯想到傑克，他渴求王位，也渴求愛。他既堅強，又脆弱。他像一條細線，從柯蒂斯的心穿進去，又刺出來，緊緊繞著，一圈又一圈，輕輕一撥就讓柯蒂斯心痛不已。

「你有沒有想過你們的未來呢？」吉利安嘆了一口氣，「王室不能干政，將來他當上國王，你要怎麼確保他不會透過你干涉藍博黨和政壇的運作？你要為他犧牲你的前途嗎？」

柯蒂斯很想告訴他，傑克已經沒有當國王的未來了。但他記起傑克要他別提其他的事情，所以閉口不言。

吉利安見他不回答就繼續說，「塞拉斯一定會要他娶妻生子的，我也無法想像國王擁有一個丈夫而不是王后的情況會是如何，畢竟以前沒有發生過。柯蒂斯，他會為了王位放棄你的。」

「就算是這樣，我也無法放棄他。」柯蒂斯說。

吉利安看了柯蒂斯好一會。「我會把這件事情和總部討論，雖然大家都很不知所措，不曉得該怎麼處理，但你也知道我們對王室的觀感。我想最壞的情況，應該不至於開除黨籍，但大概會是撤銷你的提名。我會安排你到某個內閣官員底下去，或者回赫克去繼續磨練幾年。等到──」

「──我不會跟他分手的。」

吉利安瞪著他，「以後的事情你也不會知道。」

門外傳來一陣吵雜聲。「殿下！首相現在有客人！您不能......殿下！」

吉利安辦公室的門被用力打開，傑克──柯蒂斯一點也不感到意外──闖了進來，後面追著吉利安的秘書。吉利安朝他的秘書點點頭，秘書輕輕把門關上，把他們三個人留在房間裡。

「我知道你要做什麼。」傑克顯得很激動，連客套話都不讓吉利安有機會說，「你要撤銷柯蒂斯的提名對不對？」

「殿下，這是藍博黨內部的事情，您無權干涉。」吉利安看著傑克的臉，像是突然心軟似地加了一句，「一切都還沒有確定，要等總部的討論。」

「你們不可以這樣對他。」傑克完全失去平時在人前的冷靜，「他很努力，他是真心想為人民做事，他也做得很好，你看他這些年推動的法案就知道了！你不可以因為他愛上了誰就這麼對他，這不公平！」

「他就是因為愛上了你我們才要這麼做。殿下，萬一將來他在王室的問題上因為你而產生偏頗的立場，這樣對國家和人民才是不公平。」

「他不會的，他會保持公正理性。」

「他剛剛才親口向我承認他做不到，因為他愛你。王室必須保持政治中立，」吉利安口氣強硬，「將來你當上了國王，你要透過他干涉國會嗎？這就是你和他在一起，想要從他身上得到的嗎？」

傑克轉過來看了柯蒂斯一眼。然後他閉上眼睛，「你不用擔心，我不會透過柯蒂斯影響任何事的。事實上，未來的我或許不會再是王室的一員。」

「這是什麼意思？」

「首相大人，剛剛我的父親，要求我在柯蒂斯和王位之間做出選擇。」傑克睜開雙眼，迎向吉利安好奇的注視，「我選擇了柯蒂斯，不願意離開他。國王陛下決定，要剝奪我的王位繼承權，將來會成為國王的人不是我，是蜜雪兒。」

吉利安張開嘴，又閉上。「我很遺憾聽到這樣的消息。」

「我從這段關係裡得到唯一的好處，就是柯蒂斯的愛。」傑克朝柯蒂斯笑了笑，他看起來那麼難過，柯蒂斯心疼得無法形容，「我可以為他放棄王位，但不能讓柯蒂斯為我失去了一切。這是他的理想和目標，他把赫克的人民看得比什麼都重要，您應該是最清楚的。」

「的確是。」吉利安承認，「但總部的人......」

「您是黨魁，會有辦法說服他們的。」傑克扭著自己的手指，在房間裡慢慢走來走去，柯蒂斯完全想不到傑克接下來要做什麼，因為他不曾見過傑克如此明顯地展現他的猶豫不決。「如果、如果我告訴你，有兩個吉榮黨的國會議員，私下參加克羅斯企業的餐會，和他們的CEO有過一些協議。要是我給你他們的名字，你能保住柯蒂斯的提名嗎？」

「殿下！您知道自己在做什麼嗎？」吉利安相當嚴厲地說，「克羅斯企業的CEO是您的舅舅！您在出賣您的家族！」

傑克從沒向柯蒂斯提過這件事，柯蒂斯也很驚訝。「傑克，你不需要為我這麽做。」

「首相大人，我也是基利波的子民，坐視不法情事發生讓我良心不安。」傑克完全不理會柯蒂斯，他只對著吉利安說，「我曾經出席威廉舅舅的餐會，我還以為那只是一般的聚會，但出現了吉榮黨的國會議員令我感到惶恐。王室必須中立，我非常清楚。為了證明清白我錄下了對話，可以證明我所言不假。他們這次也競選連任，是國防委員會的成員。您可以把他們過去在國防委員會推動通過的法案找出來比對一下就知道我說的是不是真的。」

吉利安坐了下來，皺起眉頭。

「即使這麼做會傷害我的家人，但我只想和柯蒂斯在一起，沒有其他的目的。」傑克的聲音在顫抖，眼淚在眼眶中打轉。「不要撤銷柯蒂斯的提名，讓選民抉擇，我只要求這點。」

吉利安看著傑克，柯蒂斯不知道他是否看到過去那個第一次騎馬亮相的小男孩，但他的表情柔和了下來。「好吧，我會盡力。但您會被王室放逐的。」

「如果這是我應該付出的代價，那麼我願意為了柯蒂斯付出。」

吉利安看看傑克又看看柯蒂斯，「只有你們這個年紀才會把愛看成比什麼都重要，兩個傻瓜。」

傑克和柯蒂斯一起離開。艾德加開著車子，不時從後照鏡瞄著他們倆。

「你為什麼要跟吉利安說你無法在我的事情上保持理性？」傑克在吉利安辦公室裡難過得讓柯蒂斯不捨的表情一掃而空，眼淚也早就不見了，「你應該要跟他保證你做得到。」

「我不想跟他說謊。我愛你，我做不到就是做不到。」柯蒂斯看到艾德加在後照鏡裡翻了一個白眼。

柯蒂斯的話讓傑克的不悅慢慢散去，他的語氣稍微和緩了一點。「我知道，柯蒂斯，但那個情況很緊急，你應該要變通一下的。」

「對不起。」

「算了。吉利安會幫我們的，因為我提的條件太好了，藍博總部的人不會拒絕的。一次扳倒兩個吉榮，可以拉開在國會席次的差距，太划算了。」傑克把手滑進柯蒂斯的手心裡。

「你真的不需要為了我這麽做。」

「我不完全是為了你，你還是要想辦法讓他們信任你可以好好處理王室的問題。」

「你舅舅會很生氣的，王后大概也不會高興。」

「那就如此吧。」傑克冷笑，「他把我從我父親的牢裡救出來，帶我到那些場合上，把我當成玩偶一樣展示，要他們知道等我登基之後不過就是他的傀儡，王室還是掌握在他的手裡，這樣的羞辱我不會忘。」

傑克的耐心讓柯蒂斯意外，他為了復仇可以等這麽多年。「我猜你不只有這兩個議員的把柄？」

「怎能一次亮出所有的底牌呢？」

「國王回來了嗎？還是你和他通上電話？」

「他們還在夏宮，八成急得跳腳，還要在記者面前表現出一家子和樂融融的樣子。」傑克看向窗外，任柯蒂斯緊握他的手，「母親打電話給我，她在電話裡哭，彷彿我死去一般。父親拒絕跟我說話。」

「可是你告訴吉利安......」

「沒有，那段對話沒有發生。」

「國王早就打算廢除你的繼承權，不是因為這次的事情。」

傑克轉了過來，用冰冷的綠眼睛看著柯蒂斯，「反正吉利安又不知道。」

******

柯蒂斯在家裡自動禁足了幾天，由艾德加幫他送食物和日用品。艾德加忙得不得了，柯蒂斯看他和接二連三打電話來詢問的記者們周旋、推託敷衍，指揮辦公室裡的人應對，重新安排行程，和總部的人聯絡，不禁為他感到驕傲。當年那個跟在他屁股後頭留著鼻涕的小鬼如今已經可以獨當一面了，他想自己把他帶得很好。

記者三不五時在他家樓下徘徊，但更多的時候是擠在王宮外。國王一家已經從夏宮回來，記者拍到坐在車裡的國王和王后，面無表情，瞪視著前方。但隨後宮裡就發布新聞稿，宣布蜜雪兒已經懷孕的消息。舉國上下歡聲雷動，大家已經開始猜她腹中的新王室成員會是男孩還是女孩，迎接新寶寶誕生的各種周邊商品也開始出現購買熱潮。塞拉斯想用蜜雪兒懷孕的消息把傑克尚未確認的緋聞蓋過去。

蜜雪兒和抱著瑪莉的大衛一臉幸福地在報紙頭版微笑著，站在一旁的塞拉斯和羅絲笑得和藹。柯蒂斯真心為他們高興，但他們能否認多久？特別是在傑克似乎另有打算的時候。

居家禁足幾天之後，柯蒂斯收到通知，傑克要他進宮一趟，還得帶著艾德加。

這不是柯蒂斯第一次進宮，但他過去沒有像這一次這樣緊張。他穿上最好的一套西裝，領帶拆開重打好幾次，一路上都坐立不安。艾德加也說不出什麼安慰的話，他只是緊緊握著方向盤。

他們繞過人潮洶湧的王宮正門，從另一個沒什麼人車經過的崗哨進入王宮之後就有人出來指引他們停在一條隱密的車道上，一位穿著套裝的黑人女性正在等著他們。「我是國王和王后的個人助理托馬西娜。艾佛瑞特先生，讓你的助理在這裡等候，請你跟我來吧。」

柯蒂斯知道她是誰，傑克相當討厭她，說她總是在監視他，找他麻煩，把她形容成基利波的蓋世太保。她一路上用一板一眼的態度和語氣告訴柯蒂斯晉見國王和王后時要注意的事項，如何行禮，要使用何種稱呼。柯蒂斯看著被她梳得緊繃盤在腦袋後的頭髮，想像如果宮裡的每個人都和她一樣嚴肅而無趣，那麼在這裡的日子該有多麼令人窒息。

柯蒂斯被帶到三年多前他陪吉利安進宮時等待的候客室。同樣的桌椅，同樣的地毯，同樣的畫和藝術品，他坐在同一張椅子上。時光在這個王宮裡似乎是停滯的，只有人會來來去去，王宮則是會永遠存在。

「請在此稍後。」托馬西娜說完就離開了。

柯蒂斯坐著，一下子又站起來，走過來再走過去。他踱步到窗邊，看到不遠處的草地上聚集一群人，似乎是記者正在拍攝蜜雪兒。

「不好意思，你就是柯蒂斯吧？」

柯蒂斯轉過身去，發現是蜜雪兒的丈夫大衛在跟他說話。他穿著筆挺的軍裝，不確定他在宮裡每天都必須這麽穿還是因為有活動。柯蒂斯走過去和他握了握手，軍人的手果然相當有力，手掌上還有慣於勞動生活而產生的繭。按照慣例，塞拉斯在他娶了蜜雪兒之後就封他為伯爵，一個伯爵手上可以長繭嗎？「蘭斯伯爵，很高興認識你。」

「喔不，還是叫我大衛就好了。」公主駙馬看到柯蒂斯似乎很高興，「今天有一個公益活動的節目拍攝，現在是休息時間，我上來坐一下，就想到今天是你進宮的日子。」

「是啊。」

大衛仔細看了看他，「我必須說傑克眼光真好，你比在電視上好看，我喜歡你的鬍子。」

「謝了。」

「你一定很緊張吧，」或許柯蒂斯不是王室裡的人，所以大衛刻意矯正過的口音沒說幾句就消失了，他原本屬於西南牧場的口音跑了出來，洩漏了他的出身。「我可得事先警告你，國王和王后可是對你非常有意見。」

柯蒂斯苦笑了一下，「我可以想像。」

「我只希望今天的情況不要太難看，你知道的，可是每次講到這種事情，總是會變得很難看。」大衛拉了拉自己的領口，「有時候事情可以不用搞到這種地步，但你也知道傑克的。」

「他有時候很倔強。」柯蒂斯盯著國王會客室的門，那隨時都會打開。

「特別是碰到感情的事情，」大衛揉揉鼻子，柯蒂斯想他從未看過傑克做類似的動作。「我想上尉的事情改變他很多。喔我很抱歉，你知道上尉嗎？」

「傑克什麼都告訴我了。不過，說到上尉，你以前和他們是同一個隊伍的吧？」柯蒂斯問。

「是啊。他是個好人，願他安息。」

「他和傑克，是什麼情形？」柯蒂斯希望自己表現得自然一些，「我聽傑克說過一些，但還是很好奇。」

「我第一次聽到蜜雪兒提起的時候我嚇了一跳，因為我根本不知道傑克和上尉相愛。」大衛看起來像是真的為這件事情感到困擾，「那是部隊軍營，人來人往的，藏不住什麼秘密。不過上尉對傑克是真的很好，你想想看，王子被分發到你的部隊，能不小心翼翼照顧嗎？缺根頭髮回去都要倒大楣。」

「但傑克不是吃不了苦的人。」

「他的確不是，我想他的驕傲不允許他耍特權。我們做什麼他就跟著做，我們被罰什麼他就跟著被罰，我們吃什麼他就吃什麼。他很努力，真的，一點讚美都會讓他很開心。因為在軍中的讚美是要靠自己爭取來的，跟你什麼身分沒有關係。」

「他很珍惜那段時光。」

「傑克對我們很照顧，回來以後，只不過因為我曾經幫過他，他就介紹我到王宮工作，所以我才能認識蜜雪兒。」大衛看了看窗外，「他後來發生的事情。我不知道，我不希望看到他這麼不快樂的樣子，但這是王宮。」

柯蒂斯不知道最後這些話大衛是說傑克還是在說給他自己聽。「我瞭解。」

「我知道他在王宮裡很寂寞，但他也不和我們接近，他在軍中開朗多了。可惜發生上尉的事情。」

「到底怎麼了？」

「傑克說是他要求上尉帶他出去約會的。」大衛左顧右盼一下確認沒有別人在場才繼續說，「當時戰爭快結束了，大家都有些鬆懈，但如果不是傑克要求的話上尉不會擅自帶他出去。他們在回來的時候遇到埋伏......傑克很愧疚，回宮以後老是偷偷去上尉的墓地看他，我也跟他一起去過。他太常去了，被王后發現之後說出他們的事情，和家人大吵一架，才變成現在這樣。」

傑克很愧疚，因為他第一次墜入情網，想出去約會，想要談戀愛，就這麽簡單的願望，卻害上尉送了命。所以他現在才會這麽堅持為了真正的自己和塞拉斯對抗。他不想再隱藏了。

「好好待他，好嗎？儘管他有時候實在很難相處。」大衛拍拍柯蒂斯的肩，「我和蜜雪兒都希望他幸福。我們想做點什麼事，但有時候我們做不了什麼。」

「我會好好待他的。」柯蒂斯知道蜜雪兒和大衛的個性大概也無法和塞拉斯的強勢相抗衡，他們都不是會去衝撞和抵抗的人。他和大衛握了握手，「很高興知道他在宮裡不是那麼孤立無援。」

大衛沒多久就被人叫走了，留下柯蒂斯繼續等著那扇門打開。他們一定是故意的，吉利安說過王室會用一大堆規矩和慣例來讓他覺得他們高人一等，讓人像個傻瓜一樣坐在這裡等大概也會有同樣的效果。他看著窗外，王室修剪美麗的花園一片欣欣向榮，和他老家院子破舊枯萎的蕭瑟景象完全不一樣。幸好傑克那天到他家的時候時間已經很晚了應該什麼都沒看到。

會客室的門終於打開了，托馬西娜走了出來。「艾佛瑞特先生，這邊請。」

柯蒂斯踏進國王的會客室時立刻感受到這裡曾經發生過爭吵，而且風暴尚未結束。塞拉斯的神色陰暗，王后則是滿臉不加掩飾的焦急。至於傑克，他一看見柯蒂斯走進來就快速來到他的身邊，握了握柯蒂斯的手。

王后相當激動，「不可以，我絕對不允許！你放開他！」

「母親，已經太遲了，你撤不掉網路上的每張照片。」傑克把柯蒂斯的手握得太緊了，連柯蒂斯都覺得痛。「我要告訴每一個人我愛柯蒂斯，我愛的是男人！我不要再假裝成自己不是的身分了！」

「你的身分？」塞拉斯充滿怒氣的聲音像是打雷般轟隆隆地在房間裡響起，「你是這個國家的王子，這就是你的身分，除此之外一切都不重要。你不願盡你的義務和責任，反而做出這樣令家族蒙羞的事情，侮辱了你的血統。傑克，你與男子同床共枕，這是有罪的，上帝不會原諒的！」

「如果上帝因為我的天性就懲罰我那就隨便祂吧！我不稀罕祂的原諒！」傑克的雙眼布滿血絲，「你們再也不要想控制我的生活和我的心，我失去過一次，不會再讓這樣的事情發生了。」

「傑克，冷靜一點。」柯蒂斯試圖安撫他。

王后瞪著柯蒂斯，「你，不過是個礦工的兒子，有什麼資格牽著傑克的手？你還是藍博黨員！你必須離開他，不管你有什麼企圖，都不准再接近他！」

傑克一臉挑釁，「噢母親，柯蒂斯對我做過的事情，可不只是牽我的手而已。」

「傑克！不要再說了！」王后幾乎尖叫，「都是那個上尉，都是他害你變成這樣的！」

「媽媽！你不要再侮辱上尉了！也不要再侮辱柯蒂斯！是你把我生成這樣的！」傑克大吼，王后全身發抖。

「一個小小的國會議員，無權無勢，接近王子的目的為何？」國王步步逼近柯蒂斯，「你想要利用傑克軟弱和可恥的慾望來造成王室的醜聞打擊王室嗎？」

「我和傑克在一起沒有任何目的，陛下，儘管我是藍博黨員，但我不想打擊王室。」雖然柯蒂斯知道現在和盛怒的國王說什麼他都聽不進去，但他還是想說。「我愛他。」

國王置若罔聞，「你一定已經知道，我決定廢除他的王位繼承權，事實上，我要把他趕出王室，削去他的爵位，他再也不會是王子，更不可能是國王。你跟他在一起一點好處都撈不到，你很快就會對一個一無所有卻任性驕縱的平民感到厭煩的。」

「我就是喜歡他任性驕縱，陛下，我不在乎他是不是國王。」

「夠了，我們今天來不是要徵求你們的同意，我們只是來告訴你們，我要公開，公開和柯蒂斯在一起。」傑克站到柯蒂斯和塞拉斯的中間，望著自己的父親，「我已經聽話當你的乖兒子好多年了，我那麼努力，為了讓你為我感到驕傲，我還上戰場。你知道殺人是什麼感覺嗎？你知道看見自己的朋友在面前倒下是什麼感覺嗎？我是為你做的，對你來說卻不夠，你連我愛的感覺都要剝奪。除非殺了我，否則你不能阻止我。你別想再把我關起來，強迫我和我不想要的女人在一起，我不會給你你想要的後嗣的，父親。」

「那麼我也不會給你你想要的。」塞拉斯看著傑克就像看著敵人，「我不會殺你，我要你活著看我把你最想要的王位交給別人。」

傑克笑了，「你真的以為我還想要那個王位嗎？你看看你自己，你是一個國王，戴著一頂王冠，可是你統治了什麼？你的晚餐派對？你的花園？你的狩獵場？你只是一個戴著王冠的裝飾品，他們讓你坐在王位上就因為這樣好看。你竟然還緊抱著蝴蝶的傳說不放，妄想自己是上天挑選的神之子，想要抓緊權力，在每個禮拜二的首相工作報告挑三揀四刁難他。除了這樣你還能做什麼？你真的以為自己的意見很重要嗎？他們才不在乎！你把我關起來的時候我想通了，我要順從一次自己的心意，做一次真實的自己，我不要像你那樣可悲，計算了一輩子不屬於自己的東西。那個王位你喜歡坐就去坐，愛給誰就給誰，我不想陪你玩了。父親！」

羅絲王后倒吸一口氣之後摀住嘴巴。塞拉斯一開始的時候表情毫無改變，然後他的嘴角抖動，深色的眼睛因為震怒而圓睜。他舉起手，在柯蒂斯還沒反應過來之前就朝傑克臉上用力打了下去。他這一下相當用力，傑克摔到在地上，羅絲大叫著跑過來撲在傑克的身上。「住手！你在做什麼！他是你的兒子！」

塞拉斯看著妻子滿是淚水的臉，和趴在地上的傑克，然後又看看自己的手，彷彿不敢相信他剛剛用那隻手做了什麼，柯蒂斯意識到他從來不曾打過傑克。自始至終，不像柯蒂斯的老爸，他給傑克的都不是身體上的傷害，而是漠視和冷淡，只因為傑克沒有長成他想要的樣子。傑克沒有犧牲自己的本性，沒有抹去與生俱來的性向，沒有依照他的規劃而活，所以不配得到他的愛。傑克永遠都沒有安全感，無論柯蒂斯給他再多，他的心裡永遠都會有被遺棄的恐懼，因為他的父親表現出來的就是如此。但傑克也做不到為了父親的愛而犧牲自己對同性的渴望，那是一把太過強烈的火焰，無法撲滅，於是他選擇被吞噬。他順從自己而不是順從塞拉斯，他得到愛情卻失去父親和王位。

塞拉斯轉身，緩緩走向會客室另一邊的門。他在門前停下來，佝僂的背影令他顯得蒼老。「我沒有兒子，他不是我的兒子。我再也不想看見他，他要和誰一起墮落那就去吧，別在我的王宮裡，別弄髒我的地方。」

他說完就開門走了出去。

柯蒂斯把傑克扶起來。他軟綿綿的，全身都失去了力氣，臉上毫無血色，只有塞拉斯留下的一片紅腫，還有嘴角的血。王后伸出手輕撫兒子的臉，「傑克，為什麼？為什麼要這麽做？」

「因為這就是我。」傑克轉向柯蒂斯，他甚至拒絕擦掉血跡。「帶我離開這裡，我不想留下來。」

柯蒂斯摟著他。「好。」

「傑克，別走，別走啊。」羅絲懇求他，像個傷心欲絕的母親般哭泣，而不是王后。王后不會哭，王后不可以哭，國王和王子也是。

但傑克不再是王子了。

柯蒂斯一邊拉著他的手一邊扶著他離開國王的會客室，把羅絲的哀求甩在身後。他們一踏上外面的走廊傑克就哭了起來。那是柯蒂斯第二次看到傑克哭。他哭得很傷心，淚流不止，柯蒂斯只想把他擁進懷裡，保護他，不准任何人傷害他，即使是他的父親也不可以。傑克一邊哭一邊拿出手機飛快地打著簡訊，柯蒂斯不知道他在做什麼。

他們往柯蒂斯來時的方向走，路過的王宮守衛和侍從僕人都很小心地不去看他們。他們來到一個轉彎處，傑克拉著柯蒂斯往左邊走去。「傑克，車子停在另一邊。」

傑克還在哭，沒有回應，只是拉著他往走道盡頭的出口。有人從後頭趕了上來，柯蒂斯回頭一看，是托馬西娜，「殿下！議員閣下！不是往那個方向！殿下！」

傑克不理她，反而加快腳步。最後他們趕在托馬西娜和其他王宮守衛攔住他們之前打開出口那道厚重的木製大門，一踏出去柯蒂斯就知道這裡是哪裡，蜜雪兒和大衛剛結束節目的拍攝，正打算離開，記者也都還在那裡。

他們都看到傑克在柯蒂斯懷裡哭著走出王宮。

記者們衝了上來，傑克縮在柯蒂斯雙臂的環繞之下。他們拿著相機對他猛拍，拍下他的眼淚，還有臉上的紅腫跟嘴角的血。柯蒂斯想轉身回去但他看見艾德加開著車往另一個方向疾駛而來。

「走開！讓我們過去！」柯蒂斯推開如鯊魚聞到血腥般起舞大吼的記者們，他用力拍掉一個把鏡頭幾乎貼在傑克臉上的相機，「他媽的夠了！」

艾德加的車在他們面前停下來。柯蒂斯相當粗魯地推開記者，有人跌倒了，但他懶得理會。一大群王宮守衛在托馬西娜帶領之下擠進他們和記者之間，想把他們隔開。他把傑克塞進車子裡，自己也跳上車。艾德加連他車門都還沒關好就踩下油門，快速離開這個地方。

******

傑克什麼都不需要說，記者的照片和影像為他說了一切，甚至說得更多。傑克哭著和柯蒂斯一起走出王宮就是最好的公開聲明。他的臉上有傷，整個王宮裡除了國王和王后，誰敢碰他一下？傑克的眼淚曾經令柯蒂斯的心徹底淪陷投降，如今又令全國國民震撼不已，因為他們不曾看過有哪個王室成員如此失態，如此不完美，卻又無比真實。他哭泣的臉讓人們心碎，這是他們的小王子，他們從他剛出生的時候就關注著他的一舉一動。他們看著他會走路，說話，長出第一顆牙。他們看著他第一天上學，看他畢業，看他出落成一個風度翩翩的俊朗青年。他們看著他穿上軍服，和自己的孩子一起上戰場，在總主教的帶領之下為他的安危祈禱。是，他有過一段荒唐歲月，曾經讓人搖頭嘆息的行為，但哪個孩子沒有迷失的時候？傑克就是他們的孩子，如今那段不堪回首的過去已經遠離，他迷途知返了，有什麼不能原諒的呢？他哭得那麼傷心，那麼可憐，只因為他愛上了一個人，而他和那個人在一起的時候看起來是那麼快樂，那麼像個孩子。

柯蒂斯在發現傑克的支持度升高而且人們喜歡甚至支持他們在一起的時候，他一點也不感到意外。毫無疑問傑克策劃了這一切。傑克要柯蒂斯帶他出去約會，他知道柯蒂斯一定會帶他回到故鄉，因為柯蒂斯同樣深愛著赫克和傑克；他想要被民眾目擊，被偷拍，那會顯得更真實。相信他在看到餐館老闆娘拿著傑克和他們的大方合照接受記者的採訪，並說傑克多麼親和友善的時候，一定會露出得意的笑容；他特地選擇蜜雪兒在宮中採訪的時候要柯蒂斯進宮，因為他知道和父母一定會有避免不了的衝突，而他要所有的人都看見，要艾德加把車開到那裡去接他們。但也有不少突發狀況，例如他不可能會知道塞拉斯竟然動手打他，但那只是加強了他想要的效果，同時也加深他徹底撕裂自己與父母關係的決心。

柯蒂斯相信傑克的眼淚不是假裝。雖然他想要脫離王宮，但那畢竟是他的家，裡頭住的是他的家人。要把血肉從身上硬生生扯下一定會帶來撕心裂肺的痛。他在車上哭，等他們突破重圍回到柯蒂斯的公寓時他也還在哭。他要把這些年來感受到的痛苦、傷心、壓抑、恨與愛，用一整晚的眼淚來洗淨。柯蒂斯除了提供他一個溫暖的懷抱，讓他安心哭泣之外，他什麼也不能做，也不需要做。

人們在討論他們，還有他們偉大又浪漫的愛情，為傑克的勇氣喝采，為他的未來擔憂。他們說柯蒂斯像個英勇的騎士一樣保護傑克，儘管他推打記者還對著鏡頭罵髒話。

第二天早上，傑克醒來，赤身裸體地站在窗前，望著遠方的太陽緩緩升起，照亮了天空，公寓底下是一群虎視眈眈的記者，推擠著想要拍幾張傑克和柯蒂斯的照片。這是他們私奔的第一天，人們渴望看到關於他們的一舉一動。傑克只是沉默地望著遠方，表情堅毅而果敢。他做的事已經不能回頭，必須堅毅而果敢。柯蒂斯看著這樣的他終於知道傑克想要從他那裡獲得什麼。除了柯蒂斯的愛與信任，他也需要一個夥伴，和他一起在他親手策劃許久的出櫃大戲裡合作。他不知道傑克是從什麼時候開始這樣想的，他不知道傑克將自己雙手奉上交給柯蒂斯之前是不是就選中了他，或者是在這些年看到柯蒂斯被他來來回回地磨練著卻打磨出一顆真心與深情時下的決定。總之他需要柯蒂斯，不僅僅作為他的港灣，更是他的救生艇，在他毅然決然跳下王宮這艘巨輪時，接住他，用永誌不渝的愛守護他的後半生。

柯蒂斯知道但他不在乎，傑克想怎麼利用他就怎麼利用他。他在心裡謹記著傑克在赫克告訴他的話，這是他感情世界裡顛撲不破的真理。傑克說他在赫克對柯蒂斯說過的話都是真的，傑克說他愛柯蒂斯。只要有這句話就夠了，柯蒂斯會繼續為他拋頭顱灑熱血的，這就是一個騎士該為他的王子做的。

傑克畢竟是塞拉斯的兒子，他們同樣驕傲。傑克或許在向父母表達了自己的真實面目時就有了覺悟，塞拉斯絕不會把王位交給他。他說過即使要鞠躬下台，也要有優雅的轉身。與其被塞拉斯狼狽趕下王位狠狠羞辱，他要選擇用自己的方式謝幕。現在塞拉斯不管拿什麼理由宣布廢除傑克的王位繼承權，都不要緊，因為人們都會認為是塞拉斯無法接受傑克愛上男人的事實所以才這麽做的。塞拉斯留下頑固保守和無情的罵名，傑克則是得到勇敢真誠與浪漫的讚美，還有從此自由自在的生活。

傑克贏了。但他想要更多。

柯蒂斯打開電視，看到新聞畫面是他家樓下。人們在等他們出來說話，艾德加以一檔百守在門口，要大家給他們一點時間。傑克走向柯蒂斯為他買的王位，坐下來，看起來美極了。他就是國王，柯蒂斯一個人的國王，柯蒂斯為他去死都願意。

「柯蒂斯，我現在是真的一無所有了。」傑克說。

「你還有我，你永遠都會擁有我。」柯蒂斯重複他已經說過無數次的話。傑克喜歡聽，那麼他就會繼續說，說幾次都可以。

傑克向他伸出了手。「抱我上床，用力佔有我。」

「底下一堆記者呢。」

「就讓他們等吧。」

柯蒂斯笑著抱起他。他們一路吻進臥房，傑克慢慢地幫柯蒂斯寬衣解帶，然後讓柯蒂斯躺在床上。他用炙熱的眼神凝視著柯蒂斯健美而充滿雄性力量的肉體，用手指輕輕觸碰，遊走在他身上每一塊肌肉的線條，彷彿他是在確認自己為了什麼而放棄家庭。他在柯蒂斯粗暴進入他的時候大聲呻吟，配合柯蒂斯的動作把自己打開到極限。他哭著，又笑著，他要柯蒂斯更用力一點，更深入一點，弄傷他也沒有關係，弄傷他更好。他咬他的肩膀，抓傷他的背，看起來狂野極了，而且無比享受。他讓柯蒂斯帶領他進入一個極樂之地，無論是王位或是權力都無法阻止他嚮往的神奇境界。柯蒂斯知道傑克永遠不可能成為塞拉斯想要的那個樣子，他無法假裝，根本就做不到。他回應身體深處的呼喚，熱愛而且沉迷在這樣的感覺裡。沒有上尉啟蒙了他，他還是會覺醒。沒有柯蒂斯與他相遇，他還是會想辦法逃離王宮。這是本能，是天性。他無力抗拒，也不想抗拒。

******

柯蒂斯的提名保住了。事實上，如果總部撤除柯蒂斯的提名，那可真是大錯特錯，再加上兩個吉榮黨員和克羅斯企業當祭品，他們才不會撤除他的提名。他的選民興奮地看著柯蒂斯帶傑克回到赫克。曾經尊貴又遠在天邊的王子，如今和他們一起站在這塊傷痕累累的土地上，呼吸同樣的髒空氣，吃同樣廉價的食物。柯蒂斯繼續跑他的行程，閉口不提他和傑克的事情，只談政見，談計劃和展望。傑克從不回應任何記者的問題，當他出現在柯蒂斯的競選場合時，只是默默站在一旁，帶著淺淺的微笑，用帶著深深愛戀的眼光注視著柯蒂斯。他看起來如此幸福，昂貴的皮鞋踩在工廠被汙油染髒的地上也沒關係，即使塞拉斯很快宣布由於傑克的選擇，他失去成為國王的機會，也無法影響他的好心情。王室的聲明極為怪異，用嚴肅正式但輕描淡寫的語氣宣布了傑克失去王位繼承權的消息，彷彿他們在宣布的僅是國王春季狩獵的行程。

柯蒂斯當選的那個晚上，在一家酒吧──就是柯蒂斯帶傑克去過的那間──舉辦慶功宴時，傑克也沒有和柯蒂斯一起上台接受大家的祝賀。他就站在台下，看著支持者對柯蒂斯的勝利歡呼。他知道自己什麼都不用說也不用做，所有的人都會看著他。他才是眾人真正的焦點，而他喜歡這樣。

柯蒂斯繼續當他的第二任國會議員。為了傑克，他搬到一間比較大而且高級的公寓去。黨內公關也告訴他，不要讓傑克住在他原先的小公寓裡。傑克生在王宮，大家也都知道，就這樣住在小地方反而顯得做作，只要柯蒂斯的經濟狀態可以支撐就沒有問題。柯蒂斯讓傑克放手整修他們的新家，但強調一定要是他可以負擔得起，以免引起外界抨擊。傑克無所謂，他比柯蒂斯有錢多了。他幾乎丟棄原先那間公寓裡的所有家具，除了那張高背椅。柯蒂斯還買了一架鋼琴送給傑克，過去他只在電視轉播裡看過傑克彈鋼琴，他熱愛看到傑克的手指在鍵盤上跳躍的樣子。如今傑克只彈給他一個人看，如今傑克只屬於他一個人。

國王宴請所有國會議員那天，柯蒂斯當然也去了。他現在已經不是菜鳥，又有相當高的知名度，但他的座位被安排在最遠的地方，旁邊甚至有一根柱子，以確保國王和王后不會看到他。坐在他身邊的議員有的和上次一樣，有的則是剛獲得加入這個馬戲團的資格。但柯蒂斯仍然在這裡，吉利安依舊是首相，和威佛坐在國王的兩旁。

一次慈善宴會中，柯蒂斯帶著傑克出席。傑克光彩奪目，美麗的班傑明蝴蝶在人群中飛舞，撒下令人愉快的花粉。他從王室被冷凍的失寵成員搖身一變為炙手可熱的當紅名人，大家都圍在他的身邊，想聽他說說柯蒂斯的事，隻字片語都可以成為和他人炫耀與八卦的內容。

柯蒂斯看著他，一心想著要帶他回家，和他在他們的新床上瘋狂地做愛。端著香檳杯走來的威佛打斷他的幻想。

「柯蒂斯，恭喜你當選。」威佛說。

「您也是。」柯蒂斯和他握手。

「你看看他，」威佛指著傑克，「從一個浪蕩子變成一個只愛帥哥不愛江山的癡情種。」

「你不得不佩服他，對吧？」

「的確，必須佩服他，可以收服像你這樣的人，為他所利用。」威佛輕笑著，「你不會真的以為他愛你吧？相信我，等你沒有任何利用價值可以扭出來以後，他就會拋棄你的。」

柯蒂斯笑了出來，「這樣說真的很不親切喔，閣下。」

「他在你面前是什麼樣子？楚楚可憐？需要你的拯救和保護？別傻了，你不知道他的真面目。」

「我瞭解他，比你瞭解得太多。你只是為了那兩個被他捅出來而落選還吃官司的議員生氣而已。」

傑克走了過來，很自然地靠在柯蒂斯身上，和他交換一個吻。然後他一臉浮誇的驚訝，看著威佛，彷彿現在才發現他在這裡。「威佛先生。」

「殿下，希望您滿意自己做的事情。背叛自己的親人，就為了痛恨您的政黨。」威佛顯然氣極了，但從他的表情上一點也看不出來。傑克沒有被塞拉斯削去爵位，他仍然是王子，所以威佛再怎麼氣也依舊喚他原有的稱呼。

「我才不在乎藍博黨，我只在乎柯蒂斯。」傑克用耐心的語氣解釋，「有誰擋了他的路，就是擋了我的路，我會為他解決的。」

「我並不想傷害你，傑克，即使到現在，我依然敬重您是班傑明這個尊貴古老家族的一分子。」威佛一臉痛心，「您的家族建立了基利波，創造了永世流傳的珍貴文化，它需要被傳承下去，需要您的力量，您的血脈。請回去向國王陛下道歉，懇求他的原諒，完成您應盡的義務，重新回到您令人驕傲的家族吧。」

「我不會再讓別人指揮我的人生。」

「那麼您也不能怪國王陛下無情，把王位傳給願意盡王室義務的子女。」

「蜜雪兒會做得很好的，她一直都是表現好的那一個。至於我，」傑克對他眨眨眼，「我也不想傷害你，閣下一直是王室忠誠的朋友。我只想要和柯蒂斯好好過生活，你們不要來惹我們，我也不會去傷害你。」

「這是威脅嗎？」

傑克甜蜜一笑，「這當然是個威脅。有那麼一段時間我熱愛出席各種派對，認識好多人，三教九流的人，你可能無法想像，但我可以聽到好多有趣的小秘密。你看，每個人都有小祕密，有些小秘密不那麼美麗，也不致命，但很惱人。」

柯蒂斯差點大笑出來，傑克真是每個報復的機會都不放過。

「要是選民發現他們信任而且喜愛的年輕國會議員，一個吉榮黨未來的希望，平時以愛家好男人的形象自居，常上節目宣導傳統美德和夫妻和睦之道，私底下卻喜歡和妓女玩些刺激的小遊戲，那麼他們會有什麼感想呢？」傑克假裝發抖，「那些畫面可不太賞心悅目。」

威佛依舊面無表情，只是握著酒杯的手捏得更緊一點。

「你知道我說的是誰。」傑克咬了一下嘴唇，「柯蒂斯，親愛的，我累了，我們回去了好嗎？」

「你不會永遠年輕好看的，到時候這個男人就不會想要你了。你能回到哪裡去？傑克，沒有你的家人，你還剩下什麼？」威佛的語氣像是詛咒。柯蒂斯知道那會在傑克永遠沒有安全感的心裡投下陰影。

「如果我只愛他的臉我早就逃走了，閣下。」柯蒂斯說，他摟住傑克的肩膀，「我們回家吧。」

回家之後傑克有些悶悶不樂的。自從傑克離家之後，他的心情一直都還不錯，他把所有的壞情緒都讓那晚的眼淚流走了。但今晚不一樣。

傑克坐在他的高背椅上，摸著自己的眼角，「我快要三十四歲了，柯蒂斯，很快就不再年輕好看了。你看見我的眼尾紋嗎？一笑起來就好明顯。」

柯蒂斯在他的眼角親了一下，「別在意威佛的話，你即使九十四歲了還是很好看。」

傑克看著他，「你到底喜歡我什麼？沒有這個外表的話你還喜歡我嗎？我父親說過，如果我的頭腦可以像我的外表一樣就好了。在他眼裡我除了長得好看之外一無是處，而很快這項優點也會消失。」

「你父親很刻薄，你不是一無是處。」

「是嗎？你知道真正的我是什麼樣子嗎？你不會失望嗎？」

柯蒂斯發現不管是威佛或是吉利安甚至是傑克自己的父親都不相信傑克。他們認為在傑克那張精緻的臉底下隱藏著不為人知的一面，而大家都被那張臉所蒙蔽，進而幫助他達到他想要的目的。這是他們的盲點，還有連自己都沒有意識到的偏見，柯蒂斯卻認為傑克很真。他看過傑克各種不同的面目，無論是魅惑的他，或是高雅的他；他在外頭時冷漠拘謹，在柯蒂斯的房間裡又熱情放蕩；有時候他的腦子裡彎彎曲曲地計劃著陰謀，有時候又天真得讓人驚訝；他是哭著索求柯蒂斯的愛的傑克，也是無理取鬧動手傷人的傑克；他可以在吉利安面前演戲，威脅威佛，用最惡毒的話刺傷塞拉斯，但他也可以在柯蒂斯懷裡脆弱又無助地哭泣。這些全都是傑克，每一個面目都是他。這些面目有的讓人喜愛，有的讓人厭惡，無論好壞它們全都讓柯蒂斯為之瘋狂。如果僅僅是因為喜歡他的臉，柯蒂斯早就被這樣的傑克嚇跑了。沒有人可以全盤接受這樣的傑克，但柯蒂斯可以。他想這就是愛吧，毫無理智可言，也沒有任何解釋。他就是愛傑克讓人崩潰的個性，他享受被傑克逼到退無可退的感覺。

「我不會感到失望的，傑克。」柯蒂斯走進臥房裡找出他早就準備好的東西。當傑克看到他手上拿著的黑色絨布小盒子時他的眼睛瞪大了。

「你真的要這麼做？即使我變得又老又醜，你這一輩子都甩不掉我的。」傑克看著柯蒂斯在他面前單膝跪下之後哽咽地說。

「會變老變醜的又不是只有你。」柯蒂斯打開小盒子，一對樣式簡單的銀戒指靜靜地躺在裡面。「我不會甩掉你，也不要被你甩掉，我要你永遠在我的身邊。」

「你總有一天會被我逼瘋的。」

「愛上你的那一刻我就已經瘋了。」

「我不是王子了，我什麼都沒有了。」

「你還有我，你永遠都會擁有我的。我愛的是傑克，無論你是不是王子都無所謂。」柯蒂斯拿出戒指，「跟我結婚吧？」

傑克撲進他的懷裡，「好。」

他們幫彼此戴上戒指，一起坐在地毯上。傑克看著手上的戒指，雙眼因為滿足而亮了起來。他靠在柯蒂斯的胸前，「父親說過我這輩子都不可能找到完全接受我的人。」

柯蒂斯在心裡揍了塞拉斯一拳，「很顯然他錯了。他為什麼老是要這樣講話？」

「我要你送我一個結婚禮物。」傑克低著頭專心盯著自己的戒指，柯蒂斯看不到他的表情。「你不需要馬上就送給我，因為這個禮物也不可能立刻就準備好。但我可以等。」

「什麼禮物？」

「盡可能地往上爬，柯蒂斯，不擇手段，不計代價，往上爬到最高的那個位置。」

「首相？」柯蒂斯不敢相信地大笑兩聲，「別鬧了。」

「為什麼不可以？」傑克坐直身體，瞪著他，「我相信你，你有潛力，也有能力。吉利安喜歡你不就是因為如此嗎？你在政壇的前途不可限量。你想要為人民做事，有什麼比首相更好的位置？」

「你希望我當首相的理由是什麼？」

「每個禮拜二，首相都要進王宮向國王進行工作報告。」復仇的火苗在傑克灰綠色的眼裡燃燒，「這很浪費時間，但無論是首相或是國王都不得不這麽做，這是傳統和規矩，這是父親最重視的。我要他看著你，時時刻刻記得自己失去了什麼。你讓他永遠都得不到他最想要的東西，那就是我的孩子。」

「天啊，傑克。」

「無論他多麼討厭你都不能缺席，每個禮拜二他都要看見你的臉。看著你他就會想到你擁有他想要卻沒有的實質權力，還把他的兒子帶走，你每天晚上都操著他的兒子。」傑克點點頭，「我就要你這樣提醒他。」

「這有點太瘋狂了。」

「這就是我想要的。」

「我如果做不到呢？當上首相可不是輕鬆容易的事情。」

「你會為我做到的。如果你真的盡力了卻沒有做到，那也沒關係，只要我和你在一起一天，我父親就不會忘記。」

這也是傑克。那麼惡毒，又那麼執著，只要能獲得他想要的，花多少時間都在所不惜。他現在最想要得到的，就是向他父親復仇，而他需要柯蒂斯的幫助。

柯蒂斯已經陷得太深而無法回頭，他讓自己沉入傑克的用愛情揮灑出的海洋，那片海洋波濤洶湧，他不可能從中生還。只要是傑克想要的，他都會雙手奉上。不僅如此，還要放在配得上他尊貴身分的銀盤子上，恭恭敬敬地送到他的面前。柯蒂斯會為傑克這麽做的。

傑克重新投入他的懷裡，訂婚戒指戴在他的手指上好看極了，柯蒂斯根本無法移開他的視線。

******

他們不需要特地公布婚訊，只要傑克戴著訂婚戒指出席一場公開的公益活動就夠了。他看起來好快樂，笑得眼睛都彎了起來。他知道他的父母一定會看到他這麽幸福的樣子。柯蒂斯原本和總主教辦公室聯絡，希望可以在聖母大教堂舉行婚禮。除了王室成員，沒有人有此資格，而傑克是在這家教堂壯麗的穹頂之下受洗的，在離開王宮之前，他每個星期天在這裡做禮拜。總主教非常歡迎，但傑克卻回絕了。他說要回赫克去，柯蒂斯的選民一定會很高興看到他們在家鄉舉辦婚禮，這可是前所未有的事情，更何況還有因為舉行婚禮而帶來的觀光潮。他還問柯蒂斯都在哪間教堂受洗和做禮拜，柯蒂斯聳聳肩。他上一次上教堂已經是二十年前的事了，傑克要他想辦法找一間出來。

柯蒂斯把婚禮交給傑克去規劃，他自己忙著國會的事情。他們這次在國會的席次比上次更多，其中有傑克的功勞，柯蒂斯在赫克郡拿的票比上次多，還有更多的工會現在也歸屬在他的麾下。他每個工會都去跑，需要花多少時間和他們開會溝通就花多少時間，他提的法案事先都和工會商量過。他在黨團會議的時候說話比較有人聽了，而他決定讓更多人聽他說話。

「相信大家都看到我這次修法的提案，我希望可以排上這次的議程。」柯蒂斯操作他的電腦讓投影片顯示在大螢幕上，「我們要確保每一位礦工的工作環境是安全的，我要各個礦場控制礦坑裡柴油微粒降到一定的標準以下，使用燃料的含硫磺度一定要低。」

「柯蒂斯，你知道現在礦場經營很困難吧？」黨鞭卡森看了看他手上的資料，「要達到這樣標準的空氣品質，礦場老闆勢必要支出更多的成本來購買機器和改善保養標準。他們不會同意的。」

「因為新的能源法所以我們已經不再建造新的燃煤電廠了，礦場收掉不少，我知道。」柯蒂斯接過艾德加幫他找出來的資料，「但現在全基利波境內還有百分之三十的電廠使用燃煤，全國仍有八十五座礦坑正在營運。他們從前一波倒閉潮裡撐下來的，體質都很健全，獲利也很穩定。」

「你沒事要他們增加支出他們不會同意的。」

「雇主不該讓雇員有健康安全的工作環境嗎？我們可以設一個期限，在這之前他們完成改善的話可以獲得政府的補助，而且補助僅限於環境改善。潔淨能源類的廠商都有獲得補助，礦場也該有。我們為了推廣潔淨能源已經犧牲很多礦工的工作了，剩下的好好照顧不過分吧。」

「那要多增列預算，嗯，我不知道。這是你的競選政見之一嗎？」

「沒錯。八十五座礦場代表了上千名員工和上千個家庭，我的資料裡有寫，改善環境會降低日後礦坑工人得肺部相關疾病所需支出的醫療成本。長期來看，這反而可以為雇主還有政府醫療體系省下錢的。八十五家而已，不會佔總預算太多的。」

吉利安翻了翻資料，「卡森，想辦法排進去吧。」

卡森點點頭。另一位議員布朗發言，他是藍博黨裡的倒王派，「我想我們打算向王室課稅的修法，可能會有一點困難。」

「為什麼？」卡森問。

「感謝柯蒂斯大情聖，他和傑克來這一招，王室的支持度反而上升了。」布朗指了一下柯蒂斯，「塞拉斯決定改由蜜雪兒當女王的決定民眾似乎也可以接受，大家都喜歡她，還有剛出生的小王子。」

「那跟要求他們繳稅沒有關係吧？」

「他們現在比較有本錢可以跟我們談判，說王宮需要錢整修，如果依照現有稅率繳稅他們入不敷出的，只好不維修王宮，民眾不會接受王宮下雨漏水的。全基利波有多少城堡是王室財產你們知道嗎？它們全都是珍貴的古蹟。」

「這根本就是綁架古蹟！」其他倒王派的議員紛紛表達不滿。

「柯蒂斯，你可以請傑克幫幫忙讓他那個吝嗇鬼老爸掏點錢出來還給國家嗎？」另一位議員瓦德說。

「你們真的認為傑克現在對他父親還有任何影響力嗎？」

「或者傑克可以起個頭？」布朗說，「拜託，柯蒂斯，如果你要我們在礦坑空氣管制法上支持你，你也得貢獻給我們點什麼。沒有我們這一派的支持就算其他人都支持你，你也不可能贏得過吉榮黨。」

這些人，竟然想要透過傑克的身分來獲得好處，讓他們可以拿來當成自己的政績。柯蒂斯看著他們，他討厭被威脅，有那麼一瞬間他想跳起來大吼要他們離傑克遠一點，但他現在也需要重拾黨內其他人對於他在處理王室問題上是否能保持中立的信心。而且他想起答應傑克的事情，他的目標，傑克的大復仇。

只要是傑克想要的東西，他都會放在銀盤子上送到他的面前。就算上面得鑲點什麼作為代價，他都可以去做。傑克仍然無法擺脫他的王室身分，無法褪去他的班傑明血統，塞拉斯也沒有削去他的爵位。柯蒂斯認為這是塞拉斯最後一點親情的展示，傑克卻覺得這只是塞拉斯不想把情況搞得太難看而失去面子。

「如果我想辦法讓傑克刪減他的王室補助，你們得在礦坑空氣管制上支持我，」瓦德正要說話但柯蒂斯阻止了他，「還有我的職業安全法關於工傷賠償支付機制改善，加上認定範圍擴大的修法。」

「這是勒索啊。」布朗抗議，在場的議員們也都紛紛竊竊私語。

「傑克提起刪減他的補助，會給王室帶來壓力，或許公主一家也會跟進，或是讓輿論給塞拉斯壓力。這是唯一的機會了。單純作為吉祥物的話，蜜雪兒會是個好女王的，到時候你們就更難砍掉王室花費的一分一毫了。」柯蒂斯攤開手，「除非你還有別的辦法。」

「那要砍掉多少？百分之五十？」卡森說。「傑克很有錢的，他名下還有兩座古堡，每年光靠那兩座古堡的觀光收入你知道有多少嗎？」

「足以支付維修費用，僅此而已。五十太多了，二十。這可是傑克，人們現在喜歡他，看看民調，赫克愛死他了。」特別是傑克在公布要到赫克舉行婚禮之後更是如此。前兩天記者還拍到傑克帶人回柯蒂斯老家開始整修，他有些羞怯地告訴記者，國會休會期間他都會跟柯蒂斯回來住。柯蒂斯的鄰居接受訪問的時候又驚又喜根本說不出話來。

「赫克喜歡他，我這一個郡可是還好而已。」議員托斯曼說，「我的郡裡有很多在宗教上相較之下比較保守的選民，他們可不太喜歡王子跑去嫁給一個男人。」

「你的紡織工會正在準備勞資協商吧？如果沒過就要組織罷工，你們會需要其他工會的支持。你知道赫克擁有全國最多的工會。」柯蒂斯提醒他。

托斯曼抬起一邊眉毛，「現在都握在你手裡了。梅森一定會對職業安全法這項感到很不高興的，她的選民可不想擴大工傷認定範圍。」

「那是她的事，讓她不高興我就高興了。」

「三十，不能再降，否則對王室不痛不癢。」吉利安說。

「要說是傑克自願降的，而且表決的時候要全力讓這兩個法案修法過關，分散的小黨票數我自己負責搞定。」

卡森看看吉利安再看看柯蒂斯，「好吧，放進A級動員的名單裡。」

會議結束，柯蒂斯要離開的時候吉利安叫住他，「通過了礦坑空氣改善法你可以得到赫克的支持，通過職業安全法的修法你可是能得到全國勞工的支持。幹得好啊，孩子。」

「我只想為人民做點事。」

吉利安看著他，笑一笑沒說什麼。

艾德加則是憂心忡忡。「你確定傑克會答應嗎？這次他可不會再拿杯子扔你了，他會拿刀子！」

柯蒂斯相信他不會。

柯蒂斯回家的時候發現家裡鬧哄哄的，傑克幾個朋友和年齡相近的王室成員聚集在這裡。電視上播放的是傑克稍早接受全基利波最後歡迎主持人的節目訪問，他談了一些他從王室出逃的感想和心路歷程。他說柯蒂斯讓他脫離過去那些糜爛的日子。「愛拯救了我，兩次。」傑克微笑著說。主持人看起來相當感動，從網路上的評論看來，民眾也是。人們喜歡看到他幸福，他越是因為戀愛的喜悅容光煥發，人們就越高興。通常說最好的復仇就是過得比你好這句話不過就是一句蒼白的自我安慰，但對傑克來說這句話完全正確。只要傑克越是因為過著塞拉斯不能認同的日子而幸福，塞拉斯就會越不高興，所以傑克從不吝惜在大眾面前展現他快樂的笑容。他們也不介意外出用餐或散步的時候被拍照，因為柯蒂斯總是把他的手牽得緊緊的，還會因為他和狗仔隊起衝突。傑克高調和一個男人私奔、談戀愛，現在還要結婚了，塞拉斯恐怕要氣得砸家具了。柯蒂斯希望他手下留情，王宮裡的家具件件都是骨董。

只有柯蒂斯知道兩次拯救傑克的愛裡有一次來自柯蒂斯，一次來自一個已經不在世上的人。柯蒂斯並不忌妒，可以和上尉一起拯救傑克，他很高興。

一面巨大的穿衣鏡被搬到客廳，傑克正在試穿他的新禮服，他的朋友們圍著他吱吱喳喳的。一位傑克的堂兄弟──某位侯爵，柯蒂斯不記得了──端著一杯紅酒坐在一旁說，「國王陛下氣死了，安妮姑姑只不過在晚餐的時候說了一句傑克現在看起來挺不錯的，他就氣得不吃了。」

一位柯蒂斯不認識的女孩站在傑克身邊為他整理頭髮，從她的長相看起來她身上大概也流著一部分班傑明家族的血，「有老公以後你就得真正和王冠說再見囉。」

傑克看著鏡中的自己，「我很久以前就和王冠說再見了。」

年輕人們發現柯蒂斯回來之後變得更吵鬧了，你一言我一語地和他打招呼，鬧了一會他們才踩著各自的名牌鞋子下樓去，讓司機載他們回到豪華的家。想到以後要和這些嬌生慣養的人來往柯蒂斯就覺得有些頭疼。但這也是傑克的一部分，他必須接受。

傑克心情很好，給了他一個熱情的親吻之後說，「怎麼樣，好看嗎？」

「非常好看，沒人比你更好看了。」柯蒂斯真心讚美他的王子。

客廳裡亂糟糟的，傑克似乎去購物了，新鞋子和新衣服堆在一旁。家裡多了一些精巧的小東西，很像是從王宮搬來的。柯蒂斯告訴他今天開會的事情，包括王子補助的部分。

傑克盯著他，「百分之三十？開什麼玩笑。」

「我原先是提百分之二十的，我──」

「──砍掉，全部砍掉。」

「什麼？」

「我不需要那些錢，全部砍掉。」傑克摸了摸柯蒂斯的鬍子，「如果我一下子放棄這麼多補助，民眾一定會很高興的，到時候他們就會把矛頭指向父親。我等不及看他臉色鐵青的樣子了。」

「你確定嗎？」

「柯蒂斯，這次之後，他們很難再動到王室的財產了。過去沒有人砍下這麼一大筆錢，相信很長一段時間也不會有。你做到藍博黨過去沒有人做到的事情，你的地位會大大提升的，而我得到名聲和一把插在父親心上的刀，多麼完美。」

他們看著彼此，柯蒂斯知道傑克不是在開玩笑。為了讓他得到他想要的那個結婚禮物，為了能夠用各種不同的方法讓塞拉斯不痛快，傑克什麼都願意做。

而柯蒂斯也願意為他做。

傑克轉過身去，面對穿衣鏡，調整他的領結。他把下巴抬得高高的，雙唇微張，看起來這麼可愛，柯蒂斯光是想著能夠在教堂裡牽著他的手，在上帝面前對他說出結婚誓詞，就令他激動。他從傑克的身後擁抱他，親吻他的耳朵，柔軟的脖子。傑克發出一聲舒服的嘆息。

他們看著鏡子裡的自己。兩張同樣好看的臉，兩雙同樣鑲嵌著鋼鐵意志的眼睛，一雙藍，一雙綠。他們知道和彼此在一起，他們可以完成任何事。

「看看我們。」傑克看著鏡子裡的柯蒂斯說，「我們多麼相配。」

  
─完─

 


End file.
